Meant To Be
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when after a car accident Penelope Garcia has no memory, what happens when she is helped by a handsome father of 1 little boy, will she get her memory back and if she does what will she do, will she leave her new family or stay in her new home.
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia bit down on her bottom lip as she drove on a strange road, she had made a wrong turn and was just trying to make it back to the freeway, the weather  
was pitiful, it was snowing and oh so cold. She glanced down at her feet for a second and then when she looked up she screamed as her car started swerving all over  
the road.

She tried to keep her car on the road but all of her attempts failed as she plowed through a wall of snow and hit a tree, for a few seconds everything seemed to be  
fine but then everything started going black. The next thing she knew she was looking into the handsome face of a complete stranger, her vision was still a little  
blurry as he got in front of her and said, "are you alright, can you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can hear you and I think I'm alright".

The man said, "you scared me to death when I saw your car going off the road, are you sure you're alright"?, she tried to get out of the car but quickly sat back down  
as pain from her head and her throbbing ankle was to much for her to take. She looked up at the man and said, "I can't, I can't walk", the man said, "don't worry let  
me help you".

He easily lifted her from the car and carried her to his warm truck, he opened the door and said, "Tyler move over for daddy okay"?, the little boy nodded his head  
and said, "kay daddyyyy" as he scooted over to the middle of the seat. Penelope watched as the man pulled the seatbelt across her chest and latched it and then he  
said, "I'm going to take you to the ER and get you checked out".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you, oh I'm sorry I don't know your name"?, he grinned and held out his hand and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan and this is  
my son Tyler". She said, "it's nice to meet you", Derek said, "do you know what your name is"?, she thought for a minute and said, "I don't remember", he said, "don't  
worry, stay calm, it's probably just from the head trauma".

He shut her door and walked around to the drivers side of the truck and after making sure Tyler was buckled in he buckled himself in and slowly pulled away from the  
side of the road. A few minutes later he pulled up at the ER entrance and jumped out and ran inside and Penelope watched as several pepole ran back outside with him  
to help.

The door opened and the doctor said, "are you in any pain mam"?, she said, "my head is throbbing and my ankle, I think it might be broken", she nodded her head and  
said, "don't worry we're going to get you inside and get you checked out". Penelope slid out of the truck and into several arms as they helped her onto the gurney  
and wheeled her inside.

Derek and Tyler sat and waited for hours as the doctors checked her out and then finally she came out and said, "she has a concussion and a broken ankle", Derek said,  
"does she remember who she is yet"?, she shook her head and said, "not yet". She looked at Derek and said, "since she doesn't know who she is we have no way of getting  
in touch with her family, that is if she has any".

Tyley yawned and Derek said, "can you wait right here buddy"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppp", the doctor grinned and said, "don't worry about him Derek I'll  
stay here with him until you get back". Derek ruffled his sons hair and said, "be good okay"?, he laughed and said, "kay daddy", the doctor watched as Derek then took  
a few steps and then disappeared around the corner.

When he walked to the door he couldn't help but smile as the beautiful woman he had rescued earlier was peacefully sleeping, he walked over and stood there for a few  
minutes just watching her. She woke up and said, "hi", he said, "hi, how are you feeling"?, she said, "my head and ankle hurt but other than that I think I'm doing  
okay".

He smiled and said, "that's good", he sat down on the bed beside her and said, "do you remember anything yet"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing other than the  
accident". He put his hand on hers and said, "don't worry, you're going to be okay", she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and  
then she said, "I don't know who I am, where I'm from, nothing".

Derek said, "maybe everything will come back to you in a few days"?, she said, "I hope so but what do I do until then, where do I go"?, he looked into her lost eyes  
and said, "that's easy, you can come and stay with me and Tyler until you get your memory back". She smiled and said, "I can't do that, I can't put you out like that  
Derek".

He said, "you aren't putting me out, we want you to come and stay with us", she thought for a minute and then smiled at the handsome man and said, "I think I'll take  
you up on that offer, as long as you're sure that you want to do this". He grinned and said, "I'm sure", she nodded her head and watched as he helped her into the  
wheelchair and pushed her from the room.

The doctor grinned when she saw Derek pushing the woman in the wheelchair, she said, "looks like everything has been decided"?, he said, "yep, she's going to stay  
with me and Tyler for a few days until she can remember who she is and where she belongs". The doctor said, "just keep an eye on her for a few hours and here is a  
prescription for some pain medicine".

Derek said, "who's name did you put them in"?, she said, "don't worry I called the pharmacy and explained everything to them and they are waiting on this" and she  
handed him the prescription. He grinned down at the beautiful blonde and said, "let's go get your pain meds and then get you home and get some food in you, how does  
that sound"?, she smiled and said, "sounds good Derek, sounds good".

The doctor watched as Derek put Tyler into the womans lap and pushed her from the hospital, as he helped her into the truck she winced in pain and he said, "ohhhh I'm  
so sorry baby girl". She said, "baby girl"?, he said, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name", she giggled and said, "that's alright Derek, you can call me whatever you  
want", he laughed as he buckled her in and walked around to the other side of the truck.

As they pulled away from the exit he glanced over at her and smiled, his heart raced when she winked at him, he was quickly becoming attracted to this beautiful woman  
beside him and he couldn't wait to see what life held in store for him and the beautiful stranger


	2. Chapter 2

Dec 17 at 8:29 AM

Meant To Be-Ch 2

After stopping at the pharmacy to pick up the medicine Derek headed home and by the time he got home Tyler was sleeping peacefully in the seat beside him, he looked  
at the blonde beside him and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get him tucked in". She nodded her head and said, "be careful", Derek picked his son up and  
stood outside the truck and said, "I won't be long", she grinned as she watched him disappear inside the house.

When he came back outside he opened her door and said, "I have some crutches in the attic I'll try to find them later but for now let's get you inside", Derek then  
wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and put her down on the couch, she said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome, I  
didn't hurt you did I"?, she said, "not at all".

He started a fire in the fireplace and said, "I'll go warm up some food for you and I'll be right back", she then watched as Derek walked out of the room only to come  
back a few minutes later with a plate filled with food. He put it in her lap and sat down across from her and said, "you've sure had a rough day haven't you"?, she  
swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and said, "that's an understatement".

She looked at Derek and said, "tell me a little about yourself and Tyler", Derek sat back and took a sip of coffee and said, "welllllll I'm a single father of a 3  
year old and I love every minute of it". Penelope grinned and said, "he's adorable", she glanced down at his hand and saw no wedding band and said, "what about his  
mother, where's she"?, Derek said, "she left right after Tyler was born, she said that she wasn't mother material".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry", he said, "don't be, I'm not", she took a sip of her tea and said, "were you married to her"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, she  
didn't want that either". She shook her head and said, "she sounds like a piece of work, no offense meant", he laughed and said, "none taken and you are soooooo right  
sweetness, she was a piece of work".

Derek and Penelope sat laughing and talking while she ate and when she got finished Derek said, "I'm going to carry you upstairs to the guestroom and then tomorrow  
morning I'm gonna start looking for those crutches". She nodded her head and said, "that sounds like a good idea", Derek leaned down and picked her up off the couch  
and started up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs he said, "do you need to use the restroom before bed"?, she said, "yes please", he grinned as he carried her into the bathroom  
and sat her down. Penelope said, "how's this gonna work"?, Derek said, "I'll stand you up and you can pull your things down and I'll close my eyes and help you down  
and when your done I'll help you get to bed".

Penelope blushed and nodded her head yes, it wasn't long before he was laying her down on the bed, she looked up at him and said, "thank you so much for everything  
you've done for me". He smiled and said, "you are very welcome", she pulled the covers up and said, "goodnight Derek", he grinned at her and said, "goodnight to you  
to babygirl".

Derek walked down the hall and checked on Tyler again, he leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head and whispered, "goodnight buddy, daddy loves you", he then  
made sure the nightlight was on before turning around and walking out of the door. As he laid down on his bed he turned on the monitor and fluffed up his pillows and  
then he laid down and blew out a deep breath.

He ran his hand over his head as memories of meeting the beautiful blonde that was currently sleeping right up the hall from him filled his mind, he smiled as he then  
could see himself holding her in his arms. He had to admit she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he sighed wondering if she would get her memory back  
and he wondered if when she did would she stay or would she leave.

Derek rolled over onto his side and looked out the window and watched as the snow started falling again, it was only a few days before Christmas so his plans for  
tomorrow would be going out and cutting down a Christmas tree for Tyler. It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep and no surprise to him he found  
himself once again thinking about the beautiful stranger only a few doors away.


	3. Chapter 3

Meant To Be-Ch 3

The next morning Derek got up and was putting Tylers food down in front of him when he looked up to see his visitor hopping into the room, he said, "good morning",  
she said, "morning". Tyler waved and said, "hiiiiiiii", Penelope said, "hello to you to sweetie", Derek cut up the little boys pancakes and then poured a little bit  
of syrup on them before the toddler started digging in.

Derek walked over and filled 2 plates and put them down on the table before joining Penelope at the table, she took a sip of coffee and said, "this is delicious", he  
laughed and said, "thank you". She then looked down at the plate and said, "looks like you went all out", he said, "well I wasn't sure what you liked and didn't like  
soooooo I did a little of everything" causing her to smile as she took a bite of sausage.

After breakfast Derek got Tyler out of his booster seat and said, "there ya go buddy", Penelope grinned as she watched the little boy take off and start running out  
of the room. She then said, "soooooo handsome, what's the plans for today"?, he said, "welllll I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other a little bit  
better".

She nodded her head and said, "I'd like that but I'm not sure how much I can tell you", he said, "that's alright we'll just wing it", she said, "winging it huh"?, he  
said, "I was hoping that you could do me a favor". She said, "sure, what do you need"?, he said, "I need to go out and cut down a tree and I was hoping that maybe you  
could watch Tyler for me".

Penelope said, "I would love to watch Tyler", he said, "thank you, I would like to take him but I'm afraid that he would get away from me", she said, "don't worry  
about it, we'll be fine, we can watch some Christmas cartoons or I can read him a story".

Derek said, "we just happen to have plenty of both soooooo you two can just  
take your pick".

As they headed through the house Derek walked behind Penelope just to make sure that she didn't lose her balance and fall, when she plopped down on the couch he then  
grabbed a pillow and propped up her foot. She sighed and said, "thank you", he winked at her and said, "not a problem", he then glanced over and saw his son playing with his cars so he sat down and turned his attention once again to the gorgeous blonde across from him.

Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "soooooo", she looked at him as he said, "my moms name is Fran Morgan and I have an older sister named Sarah and a younger sister  
named Desi, you will get to meet them all 3 for christmas". She said, "what if they don't like me"?, he said, "trust me baby girl they are gonna love you", she looked  
at him and said, "you think so"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "I know so".

They then spent the next few minutes laughing and talking and then he looked down at his watch and said, "well I better get out and get that tree before the next  
storm front comes through". She said, "are you sure that it's safe for you to be out there"?, he touched her cheek and said, "I'll be fine I won't be that far away  
from the house".

She felt her heart racing as he ran his finger up and down her cheek, he said, "I won't be gone long and then we can decorate the tree", she smiled and said, "does  
this mean that I get to help"?, he said, "of course it does". Tyler stopped the conversation by wrapping his little arms around his daddys legs, Derek picked him up  
and said, "how's daddy's little man"?, the little boy squealed as Derek tickled him.

Derek said, "daddy's going to go and get a Christmas tree", he said, "me come"?, Derek tapped the end of his nose and said, "not this time daddy needs you to do him  
a favor". Tyler leaned back and listened as Derek said, "daddy needs you to stay here and watch our beautiful visitor", Tyler looked down at Penelope and smiled and  
said, "kayyyyyy daddy".

Penelope said, "we can watch Christmas cartoons or I can read you a story, whatever you want", he clapped his hands and said, "fossyyyyyyy, me wan fossyyyy", Derek  
looked at her and said, "daddy will put Frosty in for you".

Penelope then watched as Derek went over and put the movie into the dvd player and then he put his coat  
and gloves on and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes".

Tyler climbed up on the couch with Penelope and waved as Derek walked out of the room, he stood out on the porch and watched as Tyler snuggled close to the woman  
holding him.

Derek smiled as he watched her wrap her arms lovingly around the little boy and kiss his head he then took a deep breath and then walked off the porch  
in search of the perfect tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Meant To Be-Ch 4.1

It only took Derek a few minutes before he found what he believed was the perfect tree, he smiled as he started dragging it back toward his home, when he got to his  
front door he pushed is open and stepped inside pulling the huge tree. He put the tree in the living room across from the fireplace and then turned around to see that  
his audience was asleep.

He turned off the movie and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered them up, he then kissed his son on the top of the head and he instinctively kissed  
Penelope on the cheek causing her to smile. Derek sighed happily as he walked toward the attic, he was going to go ahead and get the Christmas decorations out so that  
when they woke up they could start decorating.

About an hour later he was sitting and watching the fire in the fireplace when Penelope woke up, she said, "sorry about that", he said, "what are you sorry about over  
there sweetness"?, she said, "we fell asleep". Derek said, "you needed rest and you have nothing to be sorry about", she smiled as she looked down at Tyler and thendo what they do and then  
we do our best to catch them and make sure they pay for what they've done". She nodded her head and said, "it sounds like you are good at what you do", he said, "we  
are the best of the best".

He pulled out a photo album and said, "this is my team, this is my step father Dave Rossi, Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch and his wife Emily and they have a son that's 5  
years old named Jack". He then pointed at the next person and said, "this is Spencer Reid aka pretty boy, wellllll known as that by me mainly because it kinda makes  
him mad and happy at the same time".

She said, "is he married"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "he is and to the beautiful blonde at his side and her name is Jennifer and they have a son that is the  
same age as Tyler, 3". Penelope said, "soooo you are the only member of the team that isn't married"?, he said, "you would be correct, I guess the right woman hasn't  
come along yet".

Penelope nodded her head and said "I guess not but don't worry a man as handsome as you won't have any trouble finding a wife", he looked at her and said, "what about  
you"?, she said, "what about me"?, he said, "do you ever want to get married"?, she said, "I guess, I mean doesn't every girl, doesn't she want to find the love of  
her life and get married, have kids, pets and the white picket fence"?, Derek laughed and said, "a lot of women don't want that".

He said, "I think that you would make somebody a great wife and you are really good with him so that says a lot to me", she said, "what does it say"?, he said, "it  
says that you are great with children and would make a great mommy". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome gorgeous", it was then that  
Tyler started waking up.

Derek said, "hey buddy, are you ready to decorate the Christmas tree"?, he nodded his head yes and rubbed his eyes, he then looked at Penelope and smiled as he jumped  
into his daddys arms. Penelope said, "well then let's get this tree decorated", Derek said, "sounds like a great idea to me baby girl", Tyler laughed as he ran over  
and started looking into the huge box of decorations.

When the tree was finished they all stood back and looked and Derek said, "it looks beautiful", Tyler said, "yayyyyyyyy boootaful", Penelope laughed and said, "that  
it does". Derek then glanced out the window and said, "it's snowing", Tyler wrapped his arms around Penelopes leg and said, "nooooooooen, noooooowen" and started  
jumping up and down".

Penelope ruffled the top of the little boys head and said, "it sure is and it won't be long before Santa comes", Tyler smiled and nodded his head yes in agreement  
before he took off and started running through the house. Derek smiled and said, "you are so good with him", she said, "I don't understand how anybody wouldn't want  
that little angel".

He smiled at her and wondered if she was the woman that was sent to him to heal his lonely heart


	5. Chapter 5

Meant To Be-Ch 5

As the day continued Penelope found herself deep in thought, she was wondering was she married, did she have a family somewhere, she sighed and wondered if she would ever remember. Derek walked over and sat down across from her and said, "sweetness are you alright, can I get you something"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm fine, I was just thinking".

He said, "about what"?, she said, "my life", he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "you're wondering if you're married and have a family"?, she grinned and said, "yeah, I mean I have no idea, none whatsoever". Derek put his hand on hers and said, "don't worry about that now, no stress remember what the doctor said", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I know, I know".

She looked around the room and said, "where's Tyler"?, he said, "he was exhausted after decorating the tree so he's out like a light for a nap", she smiled and said, "he's so sweet, he's a great child". Derek said, "he sure is but he can definitely be a handful when he wants to be", she laughed and said, "can't we all"?, he said, "touche baby girl, touche".

Penelope said, "what happens if I never get my memory back"?, Derek said, "we'll worry about that later, your accident was just lastnight, you need to give yourself time to heal". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm trying but when I look at Tyler I can't help but wonder if I have a child at home".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I completely understand", she said ,"you're such an amazing man, I can't understand how any woman wouldn't want to be with you". He gave her his famous smile and said, "what's not to love, the ladies loveeeee me", she threw back her head and laughed causing him to do the same.

They continued their talk for a few minutes before Derek said, "I need to go chop more wood for the fire", Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here and your house is amazing". He said, "thank you, I built it myself", she said, "you are very good with your hands", she then instantly blushed causing him to smile.

He said, "when you can get around better on your crutches I'll take you on a tour", she said, "that sounds great, I'll look forward to that", he then stood up and said, "I have 8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a play room, laundry room, kitchen, attic, basement and a storage closet that I use to store food".

She said, "wow, I can hardly get to see everything", he said, "and out in the backyard I have a playset set up for the boys and a covered sandbox so when the team all gets together the kids will have plenty of places to play". She nodded her head and said, "I noticed a dog bowl in the kitchen earlier, where's your dog"?, he said, "Clooney is coming back with momma and the girls in a few days".

Penelope said, "I bet Tyler loves him"?, Derek said, "ohhhh and the feeling is completely mutual I assure you", he then put his coat, gloves and scarf around his neck and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can but don't worry I'll be out here in the front yard". She grinned and said, "okay hotstuff, okay".

She sat there on the couch and looked out the window and watched Derek as he chopped the wood, as she watched him she felt her heart start to race. He was so sexy and the way he was flexing his muscles as he chopped that wood was making her mouth practically water, she was pulled back to reality when she heard the phone ringing.

She looked back out the window and saw that Derek was still cutting wood so she leaned over and picked up the phone and said, "Derek Morgans phone". On the other end of the phone she heard a voice saying, "this is Dereks mother, who is this"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "I I I".

Derek walked into the house and put some wood by the fireplace and said, "who's that baby girl"?, she held the phone out and said, "i I I it's your mother". Derek took the phone and smiled and said, "hi momma" and on the other end of the phone she said, "don't you hi momma me son, who was that woman"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then said, "alright momma I'll tell you all I can about my baby girl" and then Penelope sat there listening as he started telling his mom everything that had happened


	6. Chapter 6

Meant To Be-Ch 6

When Derek was finished explaining everything Fran said, "ohhh that poor child, not being able to remember anything", Derek said, "baby girl is going to be staying here with Tyler and me for a while she gets better". Fran said, "I can't wait to meet the young woman that has soooooo obviously stolen my sons heart".

Derek laughed and said, "speaking of coming here, when are you guys heading up"?, she said, "well if it's alright we were going to come up on the 22nd and stay for a while". He said, "that sounds good momma and I know that Tyler can't wait to see you all again", she said, "well you kiss that sweet child for me and tell him that his nana and nonno love him".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek talk to his mom, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother and father was still alive, if she had any brothers or sisters and she was starting to wonder if she would ever remember. She was pulled back to the room when Derek said, "alright momma, we love you to".

After the call ended he looked at her and said, "momma said that she can't wait to meet you", she swallowed and said, "when are they coming"?, Derek said, "the 22nd and they are going to stay for a while". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I can't wait to meet your family Derek".

He said, "and they can't wait to meet you, especially my momma", he grinned and said, "how about I go and get lunch started"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "that sounds good". Derek laughed and said, "would you like to go into the kitchen with me or sit here on the couch and look out at the snow"?, she said, "I'd like to go with you if that's okay"?, he said, "of course that's okay".

He stood up and helped her up off the couch and then walked through the house behind her to make sure that she didnt' lose her balance and fall. She sat down at the table and smiled and said, "this kitchen is gorgeous", Derek turned around and looked at her and said, "I have always wanted a huge kitchen like this".

She said, "are you a big cook"?, he said, "sometimes", she said, "you are a good cook for sure", Derek said, "being raised by a single mother gave me a lot of opportunites to get in the kitchen". She said, "it must have been hard to grow up without your father"?, he nodded his head and said, "it was but momma made it work".

Penelope said, "she's seems like an amazing person", Derek smiled happily at her and said, "she is baby girl, she is and I know that her along with everybody else is just gonna love you". He looked in the fridge and said, "how about some soup and sandwiches"?, she said, "sounds good", he started getting the stuff out and said, "I made some soup yesterday, I hope you like it".

She said, "don't worry about me hotstuff, I'm sure I'll love it", Derek laughed as he put the pot on the stove so the soup could warm, Penelope said, "sooooo about Christmas". Derek said, "yeah?, she said, " are you sure that it's okay if I'm here"?, he walked over and tapped the end of her nose and said, "of course it's alright, we want you here".

Penelope said, "but", he said, "no buts, you are hurt and resting and you like it here don't you"?, she said, "of course I do", he said, "do you want to leave"?, she shook her head and said, "no". Derek winked at her and said, "their then that settles it doesn't it"?, she laughed and said, "I guess it does" as he got two bowls out of the cabinet.

It wasn't long before they had eaten their lunch and she said, "that was delicious", he said, "thanks, I'm glad you liked it", he took the bowls and cleaned them up and put them back in the cabinet. Penelope said, "keep treating me like this and I'll never want to leave", Derek smiled and said, "you have a deal baby girl" causing her to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Meant To Be-Ch 7

Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched Derek lean in closer to her, he gently touched the bruise on her forehead and said, "do you need anything for pain"?, she shook her head and said, "nahhhhhh, I'm good". He brushed the hair out of her face and said, "since Tyler is still sleeping how about you and I talk a little more"?, she said, "sure, I'd like that".

Derek plopped down beside her on the couch and said, "are you able to recall anything yet"?, she sadly looked down at her lap and said, "no, nothing". He put his hand on top of hers and said, "don't force it sweetness, your memories will come back when it's time", she looked up at him and smiled and said, "thank you for being so patient with me".

He said, "you have nothing to thank me for, nothing at all", she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come up on the accident the other night". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I needed to check on a few of Tylers gifts for Christmas, that's the reason we were out that time of night".

Penelope said, "speaking of Christmas", she looked around and said, "wait, when you found me, did I have anything with me"?, he said, "like what"?, she said, "anything, a purse, bags, anything"?, he said, "honestly I didn't look, I was just trying to check on you and get you out of the car so I could get you some help".

She said, "maybe I had something with me and if I did", Derek said, "we might be able to find out who you are"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes. Derek stood up and said, "how about I call and ask the sheriff if their was anything in your car"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

He walked over and picked up the phone and after a few minutes he said, "hey Steph is Tom in"?, he said, "oh, okay, well then maybe you can help me". Penelope listened as Derek said, "I was hoping that you might be able to check and see if their was anything in the car of the lady I rescued lastnight"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, I'll hold".

Penelope looked up with some glimmer of hope as Derek said, "she's going to call down and check for me", she sat there patiently and looked around at Dereks beautiful home while they waited for Steph to come back on the line. After what seemed like hours Derek said, "yeah I'm still here".

He smiled and said, "thanks anyway", he laughed and said, "yeah she's doing better today", Penelope smiled as Derek said, "we love having her here". She picked up her cup and took a sip of coffee and relaxed against the back of the chair as he said, "thanks again Steph and if you find anything please let us know" before ending the call and hanging the phone up.

She sadly said, "nothing, huh"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I'm sorry", she said, "why was I out in that kind of weather with no purse, no bags, nothing"?, Derek sat back down beside her and said, "I wish I know beautiful, I wish I knew". He put his hand on hers and said, "let's not focus on that now, right now we need to concentrate on you resting".

Penelope grinned and nodded her head yes and then she said, "we were talking about Christmas", Derek said, "we were", she said, "so what is your normal routine for Christmas"?, he smiled and said, "well the team and my mom and sisters are here and we do the normal things, we do the gingerbread houses, the wrapping of gifts for each other, laughing, playing and of course singing carols".

She laughed and said, "of course", Derek said, "and on Christmas Eve night we leave out milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeers". Penelope nodded her head and grinned and said, "they need food to, especially with them taking Santa allllllll over the world so that he can get the toys to the good boys and girls".

Derek grinned and said, "so true baby girl so true", it was only a matter of seconds before Tyler came running toward the couch, he jumped into Dereks arms and said, "hiiiiiiiiiiiiii". Penelope grinned and said, "hi, did you enjoy your nap"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "tan we pway now"?, she said, "we sure can, what would you like to do"?, he thought for a minute and then jumped down and ran over and picked up some books and crayons and climbed back up in his dads lap and said, "tan we cowor"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "I would love to color with you".

Derek put Tyler on the couch between them and grinned as he watched the two of them color, he watched and grinned as he saw how much fun they were having. It was obvious to him that the beautiful blond in front of him would make an amazing mother and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe she would be a permanent fixture in his and Tylers lives.

Penelope looked up and said, "wanna color with us"?, he took the crayon and said, "I'd love to" and then he started coloring with them and the entire time he couldn't help but smile, little did he know that only a few hours away was a man that was going to try to ruin their little family. Meanwhile a few hours away a man looks up from his desk when somebody knocks on his door.

He says, "come in", the door opens and a man steps inside, he says, "did you find her"?, he said, "no sir, no sign of her", the man slapped his hand on the desk and says, "we have to find her, she knows enough to ruin us". The man said, "we have people looking everywhere for her sir but so far nothing", he took a deep breath and said, "when you find her, please let me know".

The man said, "of course sir", before turning around and walking out of the room, the man picked up a picture of him and the beautiful blonde and said, "my my my, how could things have gone so wrong Penelope". He rubbed his finger over her face and said, "if only you hadn't seen what happened, then we could have been married and we could have spent the rest of our lives together but no you were where you had no business and now you're going to have to pay for it, with your life".


	8. Chapter 8

Meant To Be -Ch 8

While the beautiful blonde that was quickly stealing his heart and his son were coloring Derek got up and went into the kitchen and fixed them some hot cocoa. When he came back into the room he said, "alright who's ready for some cocoaaaaaa"?, Penelope and Tyler quickly said, "meeeeeeeee".

He handed them both their cups and he said, "be careful buddy"?, he blew is cocoa and said, "me will daddy, me willllll" as he slowly took a sip. Penelope said, "this is delicious", Derek said, "that's my mommas famous hot cocoa".

Penelope said, "so does that mean that it has a secret ingredient"?, he winked at her and said, "you know it sweetness". As he sat back and took a sip of his cocoa he said, "are you in a lot of pain with your foot and your head"?, she shook her head and said, "it isn't really that bad".

Derek smiled and said, "that's great but if the pain gets to be to much", she said, "don't worry I will definitely let you know". Penelope then looked down at Tyler and said, "have you made your list out for Santa"?, Tyler said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "ohhhh yeah, we fixed that the other day didn't we buddy"?, Tyler took a sip of his cocoa and then wiped his mouth and said, "yeppppppp". Penelope said, "and what do you want Santa to bring you this year"?, Tyler then spent the next few minutes naming everything he could think of which brought a smile to her face.

When he was finished she said, "have you been a good boy this year"?, he looked up at his daddy and then back at her and said, "me good, me always good". Derek said, "I have to agree with him there, he's always a good boy for daddy".

Tyler finished his cocoa and said, "me gonna go pway"?, Derek said, "okay but be careful and stay where we can see you". The little boy nodded his head and said, "kayyyyyyy" as he jumped down off the couch and ran over to the other side of the room to play with his trucks.

Penelope said, "you have an amazingly sweet little boy there", Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "I am extremely lucky for sure". She took another sip of her cocoa and said, "I wish I could remember something, anything".

Derek put his hand on hers and said, "don't worry you will be able to remember soon, your memory loss is just from the hit on the head probably". She sighed and nodded her head sadly as she took another sip of her delicious cocoa.

A few minutes later as Derek took their cups into the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder about her, was she married, did she had kids of her own, the thoughts of losing her were to much for him to think about right now.

When he walked back into the living room he smiled as he saw that she had drifted off to sleep, he gently and quietly headed over to the couch where he took the throw off the back of the couch and covered her up and stood there watching as she slept.

Penelope was dreaming, at first her dream was a good one but that quickly changed when a figure approached her and grabbed her by the arm. She said, "no, no", the man said, "you belong to me, you will always belong to me".

She started pulling away as the figure dragged her toward a car, she tried to focus in on a face but all that she could see was blackness where his face should have been. She said, "who are you, what do you want with me"?, the figure laughed and said, "you beautiful, I want you and if I can't have you then nobody else will either".

Derek looked up and saw her moving around on the couch, he could tell she was having a nightmare, he walked over and sat down on the table in front of her and said, "baby girl wake up". She said, "noooooooo, noooooooooo".

He said, "it's okay sweetness, you're safe here with us, please wake up", her eyes opened and she threw her arms around Derek and held on for dear life. Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it's alright, it's alright".

When they pulled apart he looked her deeply in the eyes and said, "you were having a dream", she shook her head and said, "it was a nightmare". He said, "do you want to talk about it"?, she said, "everything started out great but then changed quickly as a dark figure started walking toward me".

Derek said, "what did the figure do"?, she said, "he was trying to pull me into a car, he told me that I belonged to him and if I couldn't have him then nobody else would either". He reached up and caressed her cheek and said, "you're safe here, nobody can hurt you".

She leaned into his touch and he could still see the fear in her eyes, he said, "I will never ever let anybody hurt you". He then cupped her face in both hands and leaned in and slowly and gently pressed his lips against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Meant To Be-Ch 9

The second their lips touched they were both tingling all over their bodies, at first Penelope didn't respond and when she felt Derek getting ready to pull away she responded by deepening the kiss. Derek moaned against her lips as she slid her tongue inside his mouth, never before had he ever felt like this before.

Penelope took her arms and wrapped them around his body and held him close, when they pulled apart he said, "I'm so sorry", she looked up at him and said, "don't be, I'm not". He said, "I don't know why I did that", she smiled and said, "I'm glad you did", he said, "you are"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

Derek said, "so I wasn't pushing it to far"?, she said, "no, not at all", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his, he responded instantly by smiling against her lips. They quickly pulled apart when Tyler came running into the room, Derek said, "hey little man, what's up"?, he laughed and handed his daddy a picture that he had colored.

Derek proudly beamed as he looked down at the picture, he said, "wow buddy, this is beautiful", he grinned as he buried his head in his daddys leg. Penelope said, "can I see it"?, he nodded his head yes and Derek turned the picture around and Penelope said, "who is that"?, Tyler said, "dat daddy, dis me and dat is you".

Penelope said, "me"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, dat you", she reached up and wiped away a stray tear and said, "awwww buddy thank you". He hugged her and then laughed as he ran across the room again, Derek said, "he's something else isn't he"?, Penelope looked down at the picture in her hand and said, "he certainly is".

Derek watched as Penelope looked down at the picture, he could tell that the beautiful woman was deeply touched by the picture that was currently in her hands. She sighed and said, "didn't mean to get all sappy on you, I'm sorry", Derek said, "hey you never have to say your sorry to me, not ever". She blew out a deep breath and said, "that little angel just totally made my day" earning a smile from Derek.

Penelope said, "soooooo about Christmas, what are you going to do about Tylers list"?, Derek said, "ohhhhh don't worry everything that's on that list is either here or will be here when momma and the girls get here". She grinned and said, "ohhhh he's going to have a wonderful Christmas", Derek said, "I'm hoping that we all do".

She said, "me to", Derek winked at her and said, "so baby girl, what would you like to do now"?, she said, "how about a movie"?, he said, "I think that I might be able to arrange that". He said, "how about I go and pop some popcorn and get some drinks and then the three of us can watch a movie"?, she said, "that sounds great".

Derek looked at Tyler and said, "buddy would you like to watch a movie with us"?, he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy mobie", as he ran across the floor and climbed onto the couch with Penelope. When Derek came back into the room a few minutes later he saw the two humped up together and she was reading him a story.

When the story was done Derek said, "how about we watch Rudolph"?, Penelope and Tyler said, "yeahhhhhhhhh" at the same time causing Derek to laugh as he put their snacks down on the table and made his way over to put the movie into the dvd player.


	10. Chapter 10

Meant To Be-Ch 10

Penelope glanced over at Derek and couldn't help but smile, she felt so drawn to him, it was like they had a connection, it didn't matter that they had only known each other 2 days. After the movie was over Derek said, "welllllllllll who's hungry"?, Tyler said, "meeee, meeeee", Derek said, "alright, how does hotdogs and fries sound"?, he rubbed his stomach and said, "yummyyyyyy".

Tyler laid his head down on Penelopes lap and looked up at her and she said, "how about while daddy's fixing something to eat that I read you a story, would you like that"?, he nodded his head and said, "yayyyyyyyyyyy". She said, "why don't you go and pick out a story and bring it back to me".

Tyler jumped down and ran out of the room heading toward his books, Derek smiled and said, "you're so good with him", she said, "he's such a sweet little boy, who wouldn't want him, who couldn't love him"?, Derek said, "he loves you to, he lights up when you're in the room". Penelope said, "I love spending time with him, well with both of you".

Derek said, "and we love spending time with you to", they were still talking when Tyler ran back into the room carrying his books, he handed her the books and then climbed up on the couch beside Penelope. Derek said, "alright, you two have fun and I'll go and get dinner ready", they both nodded their heads and smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile a few hours away Sam collapses on the bed beside his lady for the night and said, "now that's the way to party", the woman grinned as she tried to catch her breath. Sam said, "I could definitely get use to you", the woman said, "same here, you are an amazing lover sir, amazing"

He hovered over her again and said, "how about we make us a permanent thing, would you like that, I would treat you like a queen, you would have anything you want, anytime you want". She said, "I'd like that", he said, "is there anything you want"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you, now".

He smiled as she pushed him down on his back and quickly straddled his waist, his hands went to her hips and he said, "this is the start of a beautiful relationship", they both gasped in pleasure as she sank down on him. A few hours away at his place Derek was almost finished with the food when he heard Tyler laughing.

Derek walked over to the door and saw his son looking Penelope up in the face with a huge smile on his face, he was so entranced by the story that she was reading to him. He stood there watching for a few minutes before he said, "alright, who's ready to eat"?, Penelope closed the book and said, "we are, we are".

Penelope stood up and hopped into the kitchen behind the little boy that had captured her healing heart


	11. Chapter 11

Meant To Be-Ch 11

The next few days passed by fast and Penelope was physically healing more and more everyday, on the other hand she still had no memories. She was currently in visiting the doctor to make sure her leg is healing the way it should.

Tyler was playing with his trucks on the floor while Derek was checking in to see if anything had been found out about the mysterious blonde. The past couple of nights his guest had been having more and more nightmares and it was always the same thing, a mysterious, faceless man was trying to take her away from Derek and Tyler.

Penelope looked up at the doctor and smiled when she said, "your leg is healing nicely, better and faster than I ever thought it would". Penelope said, "that's great news", the doctor nodded her head and said, "it sure is now that we know your leg is healing wonderfully, what about your memory"?, she shook her head and said, "other than the nightmares I told you about, nothing, nada".

The doctor said, "that's normal in head trauma, don't worry and don't try to force anything, your memory will come back soon". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I just wish I could remember something, any little thing would be great".

She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "don't worry honey, you just need more time to heal that's all", she wiped her eyes and smiled as the doctor closed her chart. Penelope looked up at the doctor as she said, "so how do you like staying with Derek and Tyler"?, she said, "I love it, everything is so beautiful, so, well just so" and the doctor finished by saying, "perfect".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "exactly", the doctor listened as Penelope said, "I feel so at peace with them, so natural". She grinned and said, "it's almost like we're a little family", the doctor said, "that is great news".

The doctor said, "how are you doing physically"?, she said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "are you having a lot of trouble getting around at Dereks house"?, she said, "no, it's really quite easy, at first it was a little hard but once I got use to the layout of the house everything was great".

She said, "bathing on the other hand is a little difficult", the doctor said, "you can take showers but you just need to cover your cast". Penelope said, "I'm afraid that I might fall", the doctor said, "maybe you could ask Derek to stay with you while you shower if you're afraid".

Penelope blushed and said, "I I I don't think I could do that", she said, "of course you can, just ask him and I'm sure that he would do anything to help you". The doctor said, "ohhhhh I get it", Penelope said, "you get what"?, the doctor said, "you're falling for him aren't you"?, she smiled and said, "how can I not be, he's gorgeous, sweet, he's just an all around amazing man".

The doctor crossed her arms over her chest and said, "have you tried just telling him how you feel, I'm sure that he feels the same way you do". Penelope smiled and said, "do you really think that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do but their is only way that you will know for sure".

Penelope said, "and that is"?, the doctor grinned and said, "tell him how you feel", she took a deep breath and said, "maybe you're right". The doctor said, "of course I am" and they were both laughing when she opened the door and they both went outside into the hallway to join Derek and Tyler.

Derek looked up and smiled and said, "well"?, Penelope said, "everything is doing great, better than she thought it would". The doctor looked at Derek and said, "that's awesome baby girl", she said, "thanks hotstuff" causing the doctor to grin as she turned to walk away.

As Derek started wheeling Penelope up the hall the doctor said, "remember what I saidddddd", Penelope laughed and said, "I will". Derek said, "I'm lost here, what is she talking about"?, Penelope said, "later tonight after Tyler is down for the night, do you think that you and I can talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure baby girl".

A few minutes later as they were getting ready to pull away from the hospital she said, "do you think that maybe later you can help me with something"?, he said, "sure, whatever you need, I'd be glad to help", she smiled and said, "thanks" and he nodded his head and said, "not a problem baby girl, no problem at all" as they pulled out onto the snow covered road, heading back toward casa Morgan.


	12. Chapter 12

Meant To Be-Ch 12

When they got home Tyler slowly climbed the stairs and waited for his dad and Penelope to get upon the porch with him. Derek opened the door and said, "there you go little man", they then watched as he ran inside the house and headed over to his toy chest in the corner of the room.

Penelope went in second and Derek third, they headed toward the living room and Derek said, "are you alright"?, she said, "huh"?, he said, "are you alright, you seem like something is bothering you"?, she said, "I'm fine but later I think we need to talk".

He said, "is it a good talk or a bad talk"?, she laughed and said, "good, very good", he grinned and said, "I can hardly wait then". Derek said, "I was wondering something", she said, "and what would that be"?, he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a shower"?, her mouth flew open and he said, "I'm sorry, that was totally wrong of me to say".

She said, "how did you know"?, he said, "how did I know what"?, she said, "that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about later". He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "we can rig up something so your cast won't get wet and then you can take a shower and I'll be there just in case you need me".

Penelope said, "thank you, I was wondering how I was going to ask you", he laughed and said, "well now you don't have to worry". She smiled and said, "are you sure that it won't be a bother"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "no bother at all".

The rest of the day passed by fast and soon Tyler was tucked into bed and peacefully sleeping, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "do you have the time to help me now"?, he said, "I'm ready when you are", he followed her upstairs and wrapped her cast up and let her adjust her water.

Derek laid out some night clothes and said, "I'm going to help you into the stall and then we're going to pull the curtain and you're going to take your clothes off and I'll be right here just in case you need me". She smiled and said, "thank you".

He winked at her and said, "any time gorgeous, any time", he then helped her into the stall and closed the curtain. She then removed her clothes and handed them to him and said, "here you go", he took the clothes and said, "I'm right here if you need anything".

She then spent the next few minutes washing her hair and really enjoying her shower, when she was finished Derek handed her a towel for her hair and a towel for her to dry off on. She was getting ready to put her nightshirt on when her foot slid.

She said, "ohhhhhhh" and Derek yanked the curtain open and caught her before she hit the floor, she looked up at him and said, "thank you". He said, "are you alright, you didn't hurt your leg did you"?, she said, "I'm fine, no problem".

Derek smiled and said, "you're so beautiful", she blushed and said, "t t thank you", she then said, "Derek their is something that I need to tell you". He said, "okay, shoot", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I, I, I", he said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "positive".

He stood there holding her in his arms and looking her in the eyes as she said, "Derek I'm falling in love with you". He smiled and said, "you're what"?, she said, "I'm falling in love with you", he said, "that's good because I'm already in love with you".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his and said, "I want you Derek". He said, "I want you to but are you sure that you're able for us to do this"?, she nodded her head and said, "positive, we'll just have to take things slow and easy".

He picked her up and said, "your wish is my command" as he carried her out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Meant To Be-Ch 13

Derek laid Penelope down on his bed and stood there looking at her, he said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "and you are the sexiest man I have ever seen". He started taking his clothes off and he said, "are you sure that you want this, are you sure that you want me"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than anything".

He climbed on the bed and hovered over her and said, "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you and the way you are with Tyler makes me love you that much more". She smiled as she caressed his face and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours and nobody elses".

As he lined himself up at her entrance he kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command", as he slid inside her they both lowly moaned in pleasure. Once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to him.

When she wiggled her hips and wrapped her arms around him he then started slowly and effortlessly sliding in and out of her. From the second he slid inside her everything felt perfect, like they were always meant to be together.

Every touch, every kiss, everything only added fuel to their fire, Derek loved the woman under him, loved her like he never thought he could love a woman. Penelopes moans filled the room as he increased the pace and depth of his thrusts.

The angle of his hips worked perfectly with the way she had to place her leg, Derek was taking great steps to be gentle so as not to hurt her. The last thing he would ever want to do is do anything that would cause her pain.

Penelope slowly started raking her nails up and down his back as her body tingled all over, she had never felt this way before, well not that she could remember anyway but she doubted that another man, any man could make her feel the way that Derek did.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation as he thrust in and out of her it was a sensation that she longed to feel over and over. Derek smiled against her lips and then said, "I love you", she wrapped her arms tighter around him and said, "I love you to Derek".

The snow falling outside only added to the romance of the moment, Penelope arched her back and moaned Dereks name as she got closer and closer to release. A few minutes later Derek couldn't help but smile against her neck as he felt her starting to tighten up around him like a vice.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pure bliss as a powerful orgasm cascaded over every inch of both of their bodies. Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her, he instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "that was perfection, I can't imagine anything more perfect than that". Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "it's like we were destined to be together".

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "I've always felt so drawn to you, even from that first night, the night that you save me and changed both of our lives forever". Derek looked down at her and said, "you are without a doubt the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life".

She giggled and said, "that's a good thing, right"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that's a very good thing", he then intertwined their fingers and said, "stay with us, be with us forever". She swallowed hard and said, "I want that, I want that more than anything".

He then gently rolled her onto her back and once again the room was filled with the moans and groans of pleasure as they started yet another round of mad passionate lovemaking.


	14. Chapter 14

Meant To Be-Ch 14

When Penelope woke up the next morning she couldn't help but smile as she woke up wrapped in the loving arms of Derek, she looked at him and smiled as she watched him peacefully sleeping. Memories of their night together filled her memory and she blushed, Derek grinned and said, "I bet I know what's putting that pink on your cheeks'.

She said, "I bet you do", he kissed her lips gently and said, "morning baby girl", she sighed happily as she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He said, "ohhhhhh you already have sweetness, you already have", he gently ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "how do you feel this morning"?, she said, "wonderful, simply wonderful".

He said, "last night was amazing, you were amazing, I just hope that I didn't hurt you", she looked up at him and said, "last night was the most amazing night, you were gentle, loving and no my love you didn't hurt me". He intertwined their fingers and said, "everybody will start arriving today".

She said, "so who's coming first"?, he said, "probably momma and my sisters", she nodded her head and said, "I can hardly wait to meet everybody". He said, "and I can't wait for them to meet the woman that stole my heart", she said, "I love you Derek", he said, "and I love you baby girl" as he caressed her cheek.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "this seems so weird, don't you think"?, he said, "what"?, she said, "I'm in love with you and you're in love with me and we don't even know my name". He said, "it doesn't matter what your name is, I love you and that my beautiful baby girl is all that matters" as he claims her lips with his.

They pulled apart when Derek heard Tyler, he said, "I'll go get some breakfast ready", she said, "sounds good, I'm starving", he winked at her and said, "we did work up quite an apetite didn't we"?, she nodded her head and said, "that we did". He got up and put his pants on and grabbed his shirt as he headed out of the room.

Penelope laid there for a few minutes remembering the night before, as she laid there she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen with Dereks family over the Christmas holiday. She couldn't help but wonder if he was right, was his family going to like her, would they accept her in Derek and Tylers lives".

Derek got Tyler up and dressed and he was eating breakfast when the beautiful blonde hopped into the kitchen, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you look so beautiful this morning, you're practically glowing". She smiled and said, "thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "I hope you're hungry, I've fixed enough for an army".

She smiled and said, "I'm starving", he put her plate down in front of her and she said, "wowwwww this looks wonderful", he smiled as he poured them both a cup of coffee before sitting down beside her at the table. While they were eating he said, "I hope you don't mind but I have been talking to my team about your situation".

She said, "I don't mind at all, maybe you can all help me get my memory back", he said, "they are bringing software so that they can put your picture into the system and see if anybody has listed you as missing". She said, "what if their is nothing there"?, he took her by the hand and said, "don't worry, everything will work out".

As they ate their food he said, "I was wondering if you would want to go to town with me today, I need to pick up a few things", she smiled at himi and said, "I'd love to go to town with my boys". Tyler looked up from his food and smiled before continuing to eat, Derek said, "he's getting so excited because he knows when his nana and nonno get here they will be bringing Clooney".

She said, "I bet he is excited", they then spent the next half hour laughing and talking while they finished their breakfast, Penelope then stayed at the table and watched as Derek put Tyler down from the table and then cleaned up the dishes before turning to the beautiful woman in the room and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she winked at him and said, "everyday it's implied" causing them both to laugh while they got up and headed through the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Meant To Be-Ch 15

About half an hour later the little family was loaded up into Dereks truck and heading toward town, Tyler was so excited because he knew it was getting closer and closer to Christmas. Derek said, "so princess what do you think of all the snow"?, she said, "I love it, I just wish that I didn't have a broken leg so that I could get out and play in it".

Tyler giggled and said, "pway in da snow"?, she said, "yes, I would love to be able to play in the snow with you but right now I can't". Derek said, "maybe in a few weeks when your leg is healed you can get out and play in the snow with us".

Penelope tapped the end of Tylers nose and said, "now that's an idea", Tyler clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyy" causing both Derek and Penelope to laugh. The rest of the trip to town was spent with Tyler talking about Santa.

When they pulled up in front of the store Derek said, "alright do you want to do Christmas shopping first or grocery shopping"?, Penelope said, "hmmmm, how about we Christmas shop first and then pick up the groceries"?, he smiled and said, "sounds good goddess".

He opened his door and got out and walked around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door, after helping her out and making sure she was steady on her foot he unbuckled Tyler and got him out of the truck so they could head inside.

Penelope said, "I don't have any money hotstuff, how am I suppose to shop"?, he said, "just get whatever you want and don't worry about how it's going to get paid for". She said, "I can't do that to you, I can't expect you to pay for my stuff".

Derek said, "you can and you will", she said, "but Derek", he said, "please sweetness, please let me do this for you". She said, "I don't know", he said, "come on, ya know ya wanna", she laughed and said, "alright but when I get my memory back I want to pay you back".

He said, "we'll work out the details later" and before she could protest anymore he got her inside so they could start shopping. A few minutes into the shopping Tyler said, "wook", Penelope said, "look at what"?, the little boy pointed to the back of the store and said, "it Santa Cwause".

Derek said, "do you want to go see Santa"?, he quickly said, "yeahhhhhh", Derek said, "alrighty then let's go see Santa so you can tell him what you want for Christmas". Penelope was all smiles as the trio headed toward the back of the store.

They only had to stand a few minutes before it was Tylers turn, they put him in Santa lap and Santa said, "so Tyler what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas"?, he looked up and said, "toys pwease". Santa said, "anything else"?, the little boy smiled and nodded his head yes.

Santa said, "what else would you like for Santa to bring you for Christmas"?, he looked at Derek and Penelope standing together and he said, "me want momma". Santa winked at Tyler and said, "I'll see what I can do Tyler".

Tyler grinned and said, "fank you" before sliding out of Santas lap and running back over to rejoin his daddy and Penelope. Derek said, "did you tell Santa what you wanted"?, he said, "yeppppppp", Penelope said, "if you told Santa then you won't have to worry, he'll do what he can to make sure you get what you want".

Tyler smiled and clapped his hands and squealed, "yayyyyyyy" as they headed back to the front of the store to do more shopping.


	16. Chapter 16

Meant To Be-Ch 16

When they got back to the house Derek helped Penelope out of the truck and up the steps and made sure she was safely on the porch before getting Tyler out of the truck. Once she got inside she hopped over and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and rubbed her hands together to warm them.

Derek walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "do you want me to get you a blanket"?, she said, "I'll be okay handsome". She smiled and said, "where's Tyler"?, Derek said, "he's over there at his little table coloring".

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she saw him down on his knees coloring, she then said, "I wonder what he told Santa he wanted today"?, he laughed and said, "knowing my son I'd say toys, lots and lots of toys".

He sat down beside her and started kissing the side of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that feels nice handsome". He whispered, "later tonight I'll make you feel soooo much better", she giggled and said, "promises promises".

He then kissed her lips gently but quickly pulled apart when he heard a car pulling up out front, he got up and walked over and looked out the window. Penelope said, "who is it"?, he said, "my mom, step father and sisters and of course Clooney".

Tyler heard Clooney barking as he came through the door and he ran over across the room and over to the dog squealing, "Cwooneyyyyyyy". Derek and Penelope grinned as they watched the little boy throw his arms around the dog and hug him.

Derek watched as his mom and step father came through the door first, he said, "mommaaaaa", and kissed her on the cheek as he took the packages out of her hands. Fran said, "baby boy, I've missed you so much, how have you been"?, he smiled and said, "never better momma, never better".

He then hugged Dave and said, "how was the drive old man"?, Dave smiled and said, "it was fine youngster" causing them both to laugh. Derek looked at them and said, "momma, this is the woman I was telling you about".

Fran walked closer and sat down beside her and said, "it's nice to meet you honey", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to Mrs. Rossi". Dave said, "Reid is bringing the equipment with him, they should be here later tonight or in the morning".

Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "I better go and help the girls bring the things in", Derek said, "here I'll go help you". Fran looked at Penelope and said, "you're in love with my son aren't you sweetheart"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

When Derek got to the car Sarah threw her arms around her brother and said, "hey baby brother", he said, "hey big sister". Desi said, "heyyyyyyy don't you see me standing here"?, he then hugged her and said, "of course I do baby sister" causing both girls to smile. Sarah leaned in and said, "so how are things with your guest"?, he sighed happily and said, "amazingly well".

Desi punched her brother on the shoulder and said, "you dog", he said, "what do you mean'?, she said, "you're sleeping with her", Derek said, "that's none of your business little sister". Sarah said, "I hope you know what you're doing Derek, right now she's very" and he said, "I know what I'm doing girls, I love her and she loves me".

Sarah and Desi held up their hands and said, "alright, cool, we're happy for you but the big question is how is she with Ty"?, he said, "she's wonderful with him and he loves her as much as I do". Desi said, "that's great news", they grabbed the rest of the bags and he said, "yes, yes it is" before they all headed inside so that he could introduce them to his baby girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Meant To Be-Ch 17

When they walked back inside the house Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "baby girl this is my step father David Rossi", Dave said, "nice to meet you". He then turned to his sisters and said, "and this is my older sister Sarah and my baby sister Desiree", Penelope grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you".

Sarah said, "it's nice to meet the woman that was able to heal out brothers broken heart", she blushed and said, "your brother is an amazing man and I don't know what I would have done without him". Fran smiled and said, "my son protects and cares for the people he loves and it's obvious that he's head over heels in love with you".

Penelope turned around when she heard Tyler giggling, she laughed when she saw Clooney licking the little boy all over the face. Derek smiled and said, "it's hard to tell who missed the other more". Penelope said, "Clooney loves that little boy", Fran said, "ohhh honey they've been that way since the day Derek brought Tyler home from the hospital".

Derek said, "he would sleep beside the crib and if Ty moved Clooney was up and checking on him", Desi said, "they've always had that special kind of bond". Sarah said, "I think it's adorable how Clooney protects the little fella", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "me to Sarah, me to".

Derek said, "would anybody like some coffee, cocoa, anything"?, he instantly got a round of "cocoa" and he grinned and said, "I'll be right back with the cocoa". Dave said, "I'll go help you", Penelope smiled as she watched Derek and Dave disappear out of the room and head toward the kitchen.

Sarah and Desi sat down across from Penelope and Sarah said, "so what do you think of the area"?, she said, "I love it, everything is so quiet and peaceful here". Fran said, "the solitude is wonderful for sure", Penelope said, "everything is just so beautiful here".

Desi said, "when Derek wanted to move up here into the mountains we thought he was crazy but it has done both him and Ty a world of good". Their conversation stopped when Tyler crawled up in Penelopes lap and snuggled up as close as he could get.

Fran said, "bless his little heart, somebody's sleepy", Penelope wrapped her arm around him and said, "are you sleepy my little prince"?, he nodded his head yes and then closed his eyes. When Derek and Dave came back into the room a few minutes later with the cocoa he was sound asleep.

Derek said, "when did this happen"?, Fran said, "we were just sitting here talking and he crawled up beside her and cuddled right up". Penelope said, "he's such a doll baby", he said, "here let me take him up to his room", everybody then watched as Derek gently picked him up and carried him upstairs.

Dave handed his wife a cup of cocoa and whispered, "I see those wheels turning my love", she winked at him and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about husband dear". He smiled and said, "sureeeeeeee you don't Bella, sureeeee you don't" causing her to sigh happily as she took a sip of her cocoa.

When Derek was headed back downstairs he couldn't help but smile because now everything was falling into place, his life was finally getting the stability it needed and that was all because of the beautiful blonde in his living room.


	18. Chapter 18

Meant To Be-Ch 18

A few hours later they were getting ready to sit down for dinner when they heard a car pulling up, Derek looked out the window and said, "it's pretty boy". Penelope laughed as she watched him walk into the other room to open the door.

She could hear talking as they headed toward the kitchen, when they stepped into the kitchen she saw a brown haired man, a blonde haired woman and a little boy, an adorable little boy. Fran said, "please come, sit, eat".

Derek said, "yes cause momma fixed enough for a small army", JJ said, "are you sure"?, Dave said, "look at all of this food, of course their's plenty for you". Derek said, "guys this is the beautiful woman that has won my heart".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "this is Spencer aka pretty boy, his beautiful wife Jennifer aka JJ and this little munchkin is Henry". Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet all of you", Henry laid his head down on his mommys shoulder and shyly waved.

Tyler grinned and said, "Henwyyyyyy", Henry smiled and said, "Tywerrrrrr", JJ said, "you two can play after you eat your dinner". Derek got another booster seat for Henry while Reid and JJ joined the others at the huge table.

JJ leaned in and said, "how are you doing, I know all of us here is a lot on you"?, Penelope said, "it's great having you guys here". Reid said, "if you don't mind after dinner I'll take your picture and put it into the system and see if anybody has put out anything about missing you"?, she said, "sure Spencer".

Derek plopped down beside his baby girl and kissed her cheek and said, "alright guys let's eattttt", everybody laughed as they started eating the delicious food. When dinner was over Fran said, "why don't you go ahead and take care of your business and me and your sisters will do the dishes".

Derek said, "momma you're company, you don't have to do the dishes", she said, "hush now, listen to your momma". Dave smiled and said, "you know that you're not going to win this don't you"?, he sighed and said, "yeah I know".

Penelope stood up and put the crutches under her arms as she started making her way into the other room, she sat down on the couch and looked around as Reid snapped several pictures. They all then watched as he put her picture into the machine.

She said, "well"?, he said, "so far nothing but it could take hours to days before we find out anything, if their is anything for us to find". She weakly smiled and said, "well at least now we might be able to find out something about my life".

JJ nodded her head yes in agreement as she looked at Penelope and started talking to her about how she liked it at Dereks. She smiled and said, "I love it here, everything is so beautiful and quiet", JJ said, "it definitely is".

Meanwhile several hours away one of Sams men was standing by the fax machine when something started coming through. Before the picture came completely through the machine jammed, he pulled and pulled and thought he was making headway but that's when the machine fell off the table and shattered.

He stopped what he was doing when Sam walked into the room, he said, "what are you doing idiot"?, he said, "something was trying to come through but the stupid machine jammed and I was trying to fix it and it just", Sam said, "let me just guess, it just fell in the floor".

The man said, "I'll go get you another one sir", he said, "see that you do that", after the man left Sam shook his head and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots" as he sat down in his chair. His traveling companion said, "what if it was something important"?, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately and said, "if it was important I'm sure they will send it again" and she started giggling as his hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt.


	19. Chapter 19

Meant To Be-Ch 19

The little family, laughed, ate and talked up until early in the morning, well everybody but Henry and Tyler who fell asleep earlier in the evening while watching a cartoon. Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "night momma", she said, "good night baby boy", she then looked at Penelope and said, "night honey".

She smiled and said, "good night Fran, good night everybody", they were all smiling and saying their good nights as they headed toward their rooms. Penelope said, "where am I suppose to sleep tonight"?, he winked at her and said, "with me of course", he kissed her lips gently and said, "come on sweetness, let's get you in bed and get that foot up before it starts throbbing again".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "good idea, I'm exhausted", he said, "me to", as he opened the door and followed her into their room, he smiled as he said, "do you need help changing into your night clothes"?, she said, "I think I can do it but thanks handsome", he said, "anything for you baby girl".

He toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the chair, he then pulled his jeans off and turned around to see Penelope already laying down smiling up at him. He said, "see anything you like"?, she licked her lips and said, "I love everything I see", he climbed into bed with her and kissed her lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful, I still can't believe that you love me", she caressed his cheek and said, "and I can't believe that you love me". He tapped the end of her nose and said, "what's not to love, you're beautiful, sweet, you are just an all around amazing woman baby girl, no matter what your name is or where you're from".

She smiled at him and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you to sweetness", he then laid down and pulled her into his arms and they cuddled together and soon fell asleep. When they woke up the next morning they laid wrapped in each others arms until someone knocked on the door letting them know that breakfast was almost ready.

Derek looked at his girl and said, "so what do you think about everybody"?, she smiled and said, "they are all amazing people", he said ,"and they all love you as much as I do". She leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "we better get up before they come up to get us", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he got up and grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

when he came out a few minutes later Penelope was up, dressed and already out of the room, he smiled at the thoughts of maybe just maybe getting to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful woman that he had fallen in love with. Fran looked up when Derek walked into the dining room and said, "I was getting ready to send Desi up for you".

He said, "sorry momma", she laughed and said, "it's alright honey", he looked down at all of the food and said, "wow momma", she said, "well I wanted to make sure that everybody has enough to eat". Reid smiled as he took a bite of the sausage and said, "so what's on the schedule for today"?, Derek said, "well I was thinking that maybe we could go outside and let the boys play in the snow for a while".

Penelope said, "I'll sit in here in front of the fire and watch", Derek said, "orrrrrrr you could sit wrapped in my arms while we watch the boys while they play". She leaned in and kissed him gently and said, "I like that idea better", he winked at her and said, "me to", Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek and Penelope, it was good to see him finally happy again.

A few minutes later everybody was bundled up and heading outside, Henry and Tyler were first out the door with Reid and JJ right on their heels. Derek was watching them as he helped his baby girl down the stairs, she smiled and said, "thank you handsome", he grinned at her and said, "you are very welcome gorgeous".

He helped her over to the chair beside his mom and said, "I'm going to play with the boys for a few minutes and then I'll come back over here and we'll cuddle". She said, "go, have fun, I'll be here with your mom", Fran said, "don't worry about us, we'll be just fine", he smiled as he ran over to join the others.

Fran and Penelope sat there laughing and talking while the others enjoyed the beautiful day outside in the snow, little did they know that soon all of their lives was going to be turned upside down.


	20. Chapter 20

I want to thank everybody that nominated me in the PCAs, I am truly honored, I was nominated for overall best author, Best Drama for My Name Is Derek Morgan and Best Garcia/Morgan for Shattered Together, it means so much to me that so many people love my work, you are all awesome and I love you all.

Meant To Be-Ch 20

The little family stayed outside most of the day playing as Penelope and Fran snapped picture after picture of them enjoying themselves. Derek glanced over at Penelope and winked at her as she waved at him while her and his mom sipped hot cocoa.

Dave said, "hey Morgannnn", Derek looked up and Dave hit him center of the chest with a snowball and he said, "ohhhh that's it old man" and reached down and started making snowballs and throwing them right back at him.

Fran laughed and said, "they are like this allllll the time", Penelope said, "it looks like they are having a blast over there, I just wish that I could be over there playing to". She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "don't worry honey soon you'll be able to get over there and play with them".

Tyler looked up and waved at Penelope before patting the snow around his snowman, she waved back and said, "he's adorable". Fran said, "it just broke my heart when Tys mom didn't want anything to do with him after he was born, she wouldn't even hold him".

Penelope shook her head and said, "has she ever tried to contact Derek, try to see the baby"?, she shook her head and said, "no and I don't look for her to either, she said that motherhood or being a wife wasn't for her and left".

Penelope said, "how could she do that to Derek, to Ty, they are both amazing people that need and deserve somebody to love them unconditionally". Fran smiled and said, "and they've found her", Penelope blushed and said, "I I I do love them, I love them both so much".

Fran said, "and they both love you", she smiled as Fran said, "I've never seen them as happy as they are when you're around, their eyes light up". Penelope sighed and said, "I feel the same way, when I'm with them I feel so whole, so complete".

Fran took a deep breath and said, "have you given any thoughts on what's going to happen when you get your memory back"?, she said, "I've thought of nothing else". She looked down at her hands and then back up to Fran and said, "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, here feels like home" causing both Fran and Penelope to smile.

Finally Henry and Tyler got cold and were ready to head inside, just as they were getting up on the porch a car pulled up. Penelope looked at Fran and said, "who's that"?, she said, "ohhh that's Aaron, Emily and Jack Hotchner".

She said, "they are the last of the team, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "right and don't worry because they are gonna love you to". When Jack got out of the SUV he ran over and jumped in Dereks arms squealing, "uncle Derekkkkkk".

Derek laughed and said, "hi little man, how are you"?, he said, "I'm good, can we stay out and play a little bit longer"?, he looked at Tyler and Henry and said, "what about it boys, do you wanna stay out and play a little bit longer"?, the little boys looked at each other and then at Derek and said, "yesssss" as they went running toward Jack.

Derek walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "you alright sweetness"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "right as rain handsome, right as rain". They sat there wrapped in each others arms while they watched the little boys playing in the snow.


	21. Chapter 21

Meant To Be-Ch 21

Penelope sighed and said, "do you know is Reid has heard anything yet"?, he looked alt her and said, "he hasn't mentioned hearing anything sweetness, it could take some time". She took a deep breath and said, "I know it's just", he said, "I know beautiful, you want to know about your life, that's normal and I don't blame you at all".

She said, "y y you don't"?, he said, "of course not, you can't remember any of your past so of course you want to have your memories back, you want to know if you're married, if you have children, you want to know about your life". She kissed his lips gently and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing man".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "and you my beautiful beautiful baby girl are the sweetest, most loving woman I have ever met and I love you with all my heart". She felt her heart racing as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips lovingly against hers, they pulled apart when they heard Jack and Henry saying, "eeewwwwwww".

Penelope laughed and said, "I forgot that we have an audience", he winked at her and said, "don't worry about it goddess", Fran smiled from the porch before stepping inside to start dinner. Derek said, "where's momma"?, Dave said, "her and your sisters went inside to get dinner started for everybody".

Emily smiled and said, "how's the leg"?, Penelope said, "healing nicely but it still hurts and takes times where it throbs", Emily said, "when I broke my leg 2 years ago it drove me crazyyyyyyy". Derek said, "and therefore she drove us all crazy", she stuck out her tongue and he said, "ohhhh very mature Em, sooooooo mature".

JJ looked up and said, "Morgan, you and Em play nice or I'll ground you both" causing the others to start laughing, he said, "ha ha veryyyyyyyy funny you guys". Penelope giggled and intertwined fingers with Derek, he kissed her lips gently and said, "how about we get you inside"?, she nodded her head yes as he helped her up and toward the porch.

Hotch leaned in and said, "Reid, anything yet"?, he pulled out his cell and shook his head and said, "so far nothing", Emily said, "I've never seen Derek this happy, I just hope that when she gets her memory back that she doesn't break his heart". Hotch smiled and said, "me to Em, me to" as they to started heading toward the house to rejoin the others.

JJ smiled as she helped the boys get out of their snow suits, Reid said, "alright boys let's get you three upstairs and cleaned up for dinner", they all grinned as they started making their way up the stairs. Penelope hobbled over to the couch and said, "thanks handsome", he reached over and grabbed a pillow and put it under her foot and said, "let's get that foot up, it's been down all day".

She winked at him and said, "sure thing sugar shack" causing him to grin at another nickname, he said, "can I get you something"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm fine". He said, "I'm going to put more wood on the fire so it doesn't get to cool", she then watched as he walked across the room and reached down and grabbed some wood and put it on the fire.

Emily, Hotch and Reid were the last ones back in the house and Emily made her way over to the couch said, "how are you doing, you didn't over do it today did you"?, she said, "nahhhh, I'm fine, a little tired but fine". Reid said, "I just checked and so far nothing, nobody has recognized your picture, or if they have they haven't notified us yet".

She weakly smiled and said, "maybe it just hasn't been long enough yet", Hotch said, "that's possible, it is the holidays so a lot of people aren't really paying any attention to this yet". She nodded her head and said, "very true Aaron", Emily said, "let's think about positive stuff, like you, Derek and Tyler", she smiled and said, "sounds good to me, I love talking and thinking about my boys".

Derek got Reids attention and motioned for them to meet in the other room, once he was with Derek he said, "what's up"?, Derek said, "be honest with me kid, what are the chances that baby girl will get her memory back"?, he said, "well I haven't seen any of her scans but I can tell you that research has shown that in at least 43.2312% of the time memories will return or start returning in 1 to 2 weeks".

He smiled and said, "that's great news", Reid nodded his head and said, "it is but their is one thing that you will have to face if and when she gets them back", he said, "and what's that"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "if she gets her memory back their is a chance you could lose her", he glanced over his shoulder at her smiling face and then back to Reid and said, "I can't lose her pretty boy, I just can't".

Reid said, "maybe she isn't married, maybe she will stay here with you and Ty", he said, "if she's married it will devastate us both but", Reid said, "their is always the chance that she's free as a bird". Derek smiled and said, "we'll worry about her marital status after she gets her memory back but until then I'm going to enjoy spending as much time with her as I can" earning a smile from Reid as they turned around and headed back into the living room to wait for the food to get ready.


	22. Chapter 22

Meant To Be-Ch 22

After enjoying a delicious meal JJ, Em and Derek got their sons bathed and ready for bed, by the time they were finished they could barely keep their eyes open. Penelope smiled as she kissed Tyler on the top of the head and whispered, "good night buddy".

Derek then said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get him tucked in", she nodded her head yes as she watched him heading upstairs with his sleeping son in his arms. Fran smiled and said, "you really do love them don't you honey"?, she sighed happily and said, "I do, they are both so amazing".

Reid said, "you are so good with the boys to and they all love you", Hotch said, "I heard Jack and Henry talking before their baths and they want to draw you something tomorrow". She put her hand over her heart and said, "they are adorable".

Dave said, "I think you'll make a great mom", she took a deep breath and said, "I can't help but wonder if somewhere out there I have a child or children". Reid said, "I'm sorry that so far nobody has responded to your picture".

She said, "it's not your fault Spencer, maybe I don't have a family", Fran reached over and put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you do have a family and we love you". Sarah yawned and nodded her head yes and said, "I've never seen my brother this happy, never".

Desi said, "neither have I, he practically glows when you're around", Penelope felt her cheeks starting to heat up as she said, "I feel so safe, wanted and loved when I'm with Derek". Dave took a sip of his coffee and said, "trust me kitten he feels the same way when he's with you".

Derek, JJ and Emily walked back into the room and Penelope said, "so what's the plan for tomorrow"?, Derek said, "well tomorrow is the 23rd so that's usually when we make our gingerbread houses and get them decorated".'

Penelope said, "that sounds like a lot of fun", Emily said, "the boys love it", Reid said, "they usually get more decorations on them then they do the gingerbread houses", causing them all to laugh. Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "and then on the 24th we pretty much lay around and the kids watch Christmas movies most of the morning and the boys write their letters to Santa and leave them by the tree so that when he comes he will make sure to see them".

Fran said, "Dave and I found the minion playset that Ty wanted", Derek said, "thanks momma I wasn't able to find it around here". Derek said, "and then we let the kids open one gift before they go to bed on Christmas eve and then we fix the milk and cookies for Santa and the carrots for the reindeers of course".

Penelope said, "of course", Derek said, "and then after we're sure the boys are out for the count we get the gifts out of hiding and put them under the tree before we finish off the cookies and head to bed". Fran said, "on Christmas morning the boys are up and ready to go early".

Penelope said, "how early is early"?, Derek said, "ohhhh they are up and running down the stairs at like 4 in the morning". Emily said, "and it usually takes a couple of hours for them to open all of their gifts", Reid said, "and then we watch them play with their gifts while we do the clean up".

Dave smiled and said, "and then they usually conk out for a few hours and that's when we get to take a little break and rest". Penelope said, "sounds like you guys have a busy time here", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement".

A few minutes later the gang starts getting up and heading to bed, when Derek and Penelope are the only two left up he leans over and kissed her gently on the lips and whispers, "I love you", she rests her forehead against his and said, "I love you to".

Derek grins as she tries to hide a yawn, he then stands up and holds out his hand and says, "let's get you tucked into bed sweetness, you've had a long day". She stands up and says, "I'm exhausted", he stands behind her and says, "take your time baby girl" as he watches her start up the stairs.

It isn't long before they are both laying in the bed wrapped in each others arms, Derek kisses the top of her head and says, "good night goddess". She glances over her shoulder and says, "good night my love", he then snuggles closer and closes his eyes and soon the room is filled with their soft snores as they drift off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Meant To Be-Ch 23

Derek woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he raised up and said, "baby girl" and got no response, so he got up and walked across the room to the bathroom and saw her night clothes in the hamper. He quickly showered and got dressed before heading downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen he smiled when he saw the women sitting at the table drinking coffee, he got himself a cup out of the cabinet and poured some coffee. He then walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "good morning beautiful".

She smiled and said, "good morning sugar", Sarah smiled and said, "awwww just look at my baby brother", he laughed and said, "what are you going on about"?, she said, "it's just good to see you this happy", he winked at her and said, "it's good to be this happy".

Fran got up and checked the food on the stove and said, "honey can you go tell the others that breakfast is ready and to head to the dining room please"?, he said, "sure momma" as he carried his cup with him as he headed out of the room.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table enjoying their food when Reid said, "I heard that we have another snowstorm suppose to hit in tonight". Emily said, "I heard that to, they are saying that we could get 9 to 10 more inches".

Penelope smiled as Jack said, "will Santa be able to get here"?, Derek said, "don't you worry about Santa, he won't have any trouble, he's got Rudolph, remember"?, Jack grinned and said, "ahhhh yeah, I almost forgot about Rudolph, thanks uncle Derek".

Derek laughed and said, "any time Jackers, any time", Hotch said, "since the storm is suppose to hit in tonight if their is anything you need from town we might want to head in and get it after breakfast". Fran said, "good idea Aaron".

Dave said, "after breakfast us men will go to town and pick up more supplies just in case we get snowed in here for a few days". Emily said, "just make sure to get Jacks favorite cereal", Hotch said, "of course", Emily then looked at JJ and said, "he loves to eat it right out of the box while he watches tv".

JJ nodded her head and said, "Henry does that to", Reid said, "it's adorable when he climbs up on the couch with the cereal and starts watching movies and eating cereal". JJ said, "it is, I can't resist taking pictures", causing everybody to smile and laugh as they continue their food.

Fran said, "while you men are gone getting supplies we'll get everything ready so that when you get back home we can do the gingerbread houses". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "sounds like a plan Bella', Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "do you want to come to town with us"?, she said, "if it's alright I'd like to stay here and help get things ready".

He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "of course it's fine", she smiled at him and said, "you are so good to me and good for me Mr. Morgan". He caressed her cheek and said, "and you baby girl are good for my heart, before you came it was broken but now it's healed" causing her to smile as she put her hand on top of his.

The family sat laughing and talking while they finished their meal, when they were finished Fran said, "please be careful because if that storm hits it might be hard to get back". Dave kissed her lips and said, "don't worry Bella, we will get our stuff and get right back", Derek kissed Penelope and said, "we'll be back as soon as we can".

Sarah laughed and said, "ohhhh don't you worry, we'll keep her busy, me and Des will tell her allllllll about what you were like growing up", he shook his head and said, "not the Christmas Eve story again". Desi said, "yepppppp and do you know that we still get Christmas cards from them", Derek held up his hands and said, "and on that note we're outta here".

Penelope watched over her shoulder as the men loaded up into the SUV and pulled away from the house, she then turned around and listened as everybody started filling her in on what a special person Derek was.


	24. Chapter 24

Meant To Be-Ch 24

A couple of hours later the women were still laughing when Jack said, "look mommy it's snowing", the girls all looked out the window and Emily said, "boy it's really coming down isn't it"?, Fran said, "I hope that the boys get home soon", Penelope said, "me to, it's getting bad out there", it was only a few minutes until Henry squeeled, "daddyyyyyyyyy".

They quickly got out of the car and into the house, Fran said, "we were starting to get worried about you", Dave kissed her lips gently and said, "it didn't start snowing until we started up to the house". Hotch said, "it's getting bad out there and fast", Reid said, "it's going to be a great Christmas for sure".

JJ wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I'm just glad you're back", he said, "me to Jayje, me to", Derek smiled and said, "did you ladies get everything ready while we were gone"?, Penelope said, "we did, we were just waiting on your guys". Dave rubbed his hands together and said, "alright then let's get started on those houses" causing the boys to squeal as they ran toward the dining room table.

Meanwhile several hours away Sam sat watching as his employee hooked up his fax machine, he then said, "is it working idiot"?, the man looked over his shoulder and said, "I think so boss". Sam hit the button and smiled as fax after fax started coming through, he picked one up and said, "this is from the other day so it's hard to tell how many of these I have".

The man shrugged his shoulders and said, "sorry sir", Sam held up his hand and said, "it's your job to stand here and watch every fax that comes through and if you see anything that you think I need to see bring it to me, can you do that"?, he nodded his head and said, "I think I can do that sir".

Sam shook his head and said, "ya just can't find good help anymore", he then started looking down at the work that was piled up on his desk, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I need to get all of this done because I'm going out of town on business". He then took a deep breath and said, "the faster I get this done the faster we can get out of here".

Penelope was all smiles as she watched Tyler put the finishing touches on his house, Derek kissed the top of his sons head and said ,"that looks great buddy". Tyler took a deep breath and grinned as he sat back admiring his work, Penelope had to admit he did a great job, he had everything fixed amazingly well for a 3 year old.

Dave said, "I think we all did a great job", Reid said, "me to and Henry I love the jelly beans that you added to the top of your house", causing Henry to grin. Emily said, "ohhhhh Jayje yours is cute but why do you have pretzel sticks right there"?, she said, "duh Em it's the sidewalk in case anybody wants to come in".

Hotch said, "yeah Em", she playfully slapped her husband on the shoulder and said, "ohh of course", Jack hugged his mom and said, "it's alright mommy". Emily stuck her tongue out and said, "thanks baby, mommy's glad that you have her back", he said, "you're welcome mommy" as he ran back over to join Tyler and Henry.

Derek glanced over at Penelopes house and said, "looking good sweetness, looking real good", she winked at him and said, "thanks sugar and yours looks great to". He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "thank you", she said, "you are very welcome", when they were all finished with their houses Fran said, "alright who's ready for some cocoa"?, the room was filled with "meeeeeee".

Fran, Sarah and Desiree headed into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with 3 trays filled with cups of cocoa, Derek took one off and handed it to Penelope and said, "here you go baby girl", she took it and said, "thank you handsome". He then sat down beside her and cuddled closer as they enjoyed their cocoa.

Penelope looked over at Tyler and grinned as she watched him, Henry and Jack start to yawn, Derek said, "it looks like they are about ready for bed". She nodded her head and said, "well it has been a long day", he said, "definitely and tomorrow is going to be even bigger for them sweetness".

Penelope said, "definitely and when they make cookies for Santa they are going to be so excited", he grinned and said, "that they are", she looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 9. Emily said, "where did this day go"?, JJ said, "I was wondering the same thing Em".

It wasn't long before everybody was tucked into bed, Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "I love you", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I love you to handsome". He snuggled closer and closed his eyes and it wasn't but a few minutes before the room was filled with the sound of their snores.

Meanwhile several hours away Sam was getting ready to head out for Christmas vacation when one of his employees said, "sir here's something that you're going to want to see". He said, "what is it"?, he handed himi the paper and said, "Penelope, they've found Penelope", he then yanked the paper out of the mans hands and said, "we need to get to her and we need to get to her now".

The man said, "sir that isn't possible", Sam said, "and why not"?, the man said, "according to the radio the road is closed and anybody caught on the road will be arrested". He bit down on his lip as he looked down at the picture in his hands, he said, "you can run gorgeous but you can't hide and I will find you and I will kill you".

Sam looked up at his employee and said, "just as soon as that road opens we're heading there and we're going to get her back, do you hear me"?, he nodded is head and said, "yes sir". Sam said, "do you have any idea how long the road will be closed"?, he said, "they are guessing sometime late Christmas night or maybe later".

He grinned and said, "well it won't be a Merry Christmas for Penelope or anybody around her now will it"?, the room was then filled with laughter as Sam said, "see ya soon Penelope, enjoy your time while you can because soon you'll be with me and then your payback will finally happen", as he glanced down at the flyer in his hand he couldn't help but smile as the different ways he was going to punish her filled his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Meant To Be-Ch 25

The next day started with the kids getting more and more excited because tonight was the night that Santa was suppose to come. Jack and Henry were currently working on their final Christmas list for Santa while Tyler was sitting in Penelopes lap jabbering up a storm about Clooney.

Derek was all smiles when he saw his son sitting in Penelopes lap and he couldn't help but hope that once she got her memory back that she would become a permanent fixture at their home. Penelope glanced up and grinned at Derek and then kissed Tyler on the top of the head before he jumped down and ran across the room to join the boys.

Derek walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "I love seeing the two of you together", Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love that little boy", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "and he loves you to, we both do".

Fran walked to the center of the room and said, "don't forget we're going to fix cookies for Santa", Jack, Henry and Tyler ran over to her and followed her into the kitchen. Derek looked down at his watch and said, "I can't believe that it's almost time for the cookies".

Penelope laughed and said, "you can go help if you want", he winked at her and said, "I'll be back soon" and then she grinned as she watched him practically bouncing as he headed toward the kitchen. Dave walked over and sat down beside her and said, "so did you ever find out what Ty asked Santa for"?, she shook her head and said, "no, not yet but Derek said that he probably asked for toys".

Dave smiled and said, "I think I know what he asked for", she said, "you do, what"?, he handed her a picture and said, "you, he asked for you". She looked down at the picture and saw a picture of her, Tyler, Derek and Clooney.

Dave said, "he wants a mommy", she said, "how do you know that"?, he said, "I heard him telling Jack and Henry that's what he told Santa he wanted". She said, "ohhhh Dave, their is nothing I want more than to be able to give that sweet little boy what he wants".

He put his hand on hers and said, "I know kitten, I know"., she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. As she sat there looking at the picture she knew that being Tylers mom and Dereks wife was the things she wanted most in life but that was something she didn't know if she could give.

Emily looked over at Penelope and then back at JJ and said, "I feel so sorry for her", JJ said, "me to, can you imagine not being able to remember anything, can you imagine how devastating that would be"?. Emily said, "I do, I don't even want to think what life would be like without Aaron and Jack".

JJ said, "and I don't want to think about what life would be like without Spence and Henry", as they glanced back over at their new friend they hoped that she would regain her memory soon so that she could do what she really wanted to do and that was move on with Ty and Derek.

Meanwhile several hours away Sam stood up and said, "it's Christmas Eve for crying outloud, we need to get out of here and find Penelope". One man said, "we know what town she's in but right now we can't get to her sir".

Sam said, "let's start now and then maybe just maybe something will work out for me and I'll be able to kill her soon". The man stood there listening as Sam said, "now that would be a good Christmas present for me, if I can get rid of her I won't have to worry about her opening her big mouth.

The man said, "if only she hadn't seen you kill that informant", he said, "true but she did and before I could get to her to try to tell her my side of the story she left". Sam looked up at his associate and said, "once for a few months I thought we could be happy butttttt when she left me I knew that the only thing I needed to do was find her, kill her and dispose of the body".

Sams associate said, "are you wanting to handle the killing yourself boss"?, Sam grinned as he pulled the gun out of his pocket and said, "yes, yes I do and then you can get rid of her". The man nodded his head yes in agreement as they grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

A few minutes later as they were pulling away from the building Sam couldn't help but smile as he imagined Penelopes dead body falling at his feet.


	26. Chapter 26

Meant To Be-Ch 26

Penelope heard laughing coming from the kitchen so she got up and made her way into the kitchen, she stood in the door smiling as she watched Fran, Derek and the boys working on Santas cookies. Derek said, "now remember boys we have to put out the carrots for the reindeer"?, Jack said, "right uncle Derek".

Fran sighed happily and laughed as she pulled out one pan of cookies, Penelope stepped into the kitchen and said, "those smell delicious". Tyler took one off of the table and walked over and handed it to her, she took the cookie and said, "awwww thank you sweetheart", the little boy giggled as he ran back over to rejoin the other boys.

Derek walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "hey no fair", she held the cookie up and took a bite and said, "ohhhh that's yummy". She then let him have a bite, he winked at her and said, "we did good didn't we"?, she grinned and said, "yes to did sug, yes you did".

Penelope then watched as the boys put several cookies into a plate and put it on the counter, Fran said, "before you boys go to bed you can put them by the fireplace with the milk, okay"?, they all gave her a thumbs up before running into the living room.

Dave came into the kitchen and said, "is it time for us to open our 1 gift tonight"?, Fran laughed and said, "you're as big of a kid as the little ones aren't you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I've been a good boy this year and I can't wait to see what I get".

Fran leaned in and whispered something into his ear, Derek shook his head and said, "heyyyyyyy I don't want to hear any of that" and he plugged his ears. Penelope laughed and said, "I love you", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said ,"and I love you to baby girl".

Sarah and Desi came into the kitchen and said, "come on guys it's time to open our present", Derek said, "impatient much sis"?, she said, "oh don't act like you don't want to open your gift baby brother". He sighed happily and said, "we're coming, we're coming".

When they got into the living room everybody already had a gift, everybody but Penelope but Derek quickly took care of that by handing her a box. She grinned as she watched everybody open their gifts, they got everything from pajamas to bubble bath.

Derek said, "you haven't opened your gift yet gorgeous, what's up"?, she said, "maybe I shouldn't"?, Fran said, "ohhhh trust me honey you are going to want to open that box". Penelope said, "oh I do huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "yepppppp".

Penelope started unwrapping the box and when she was done she slid the smaller box out and held it in her hand. She could feel her heart beating like it was going to beat out of her chest, she blew out a deep breath as she opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Derek smiled and said, "I know we haven't known each other long and their is a chance that you will say no or that you might already be married but", she silenced his mumbling by quickly squealing, "YESSSSSS, YESSSSS".

He slid the ring onto her finger and pressed his lips against hers, everybody started clapping their hands and cheering. Tyler jumped into Penelopes lap and hugged her tight and said, "you momma"?, Penelope smiled down at the little boy and said, "their is nothing more I want than to be your momma".

He straddled her waist and wrapped his little arms around her neck and said, "I lub you momma", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you to buddy". Derek couldn't help but smile because for the first time in a long time his life was finally coming together.

Little did he know that soon somebody was coming that was going to try to destroy all of the joy and happiness the family had created.


	27. Chapter 27

Meant To Be-Ch 27

The rest of the night Tyler stayed in Penelopes lap so happy that she was now and forever going to be with them and be his mommy. Derek leaned in and kissed his fiancée over and over throughout the evening which made his family smile.

Fran watched her son from across the room and their was no doubt that he was happy and so was she, she was so glad that he finally had the love that he longed for and deserved. Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you happy Bella"?, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I am, he's finally happy".

Dave smiled and said, "and happy looks good on him, on them all", she said, "yes, yes it does and it makes my heart so happy to think that maybe just maybe I'm going to get more grandbabies to spoil". Dave laughed and said, "honey they've only been engaged for 3 hours, you've got to give them time".

She shook her head and said, "ohhhh I'll give them time but I'm not getting any younger ya know"?, Dave kissed the side of her neck and said, "I know sweetheart, I know". As the evening came to a close Derek took Tyler into his arms and kissed the little boys cheek before carrying him upstairs and putting him down for the night.

Christmas Eve festivities came to a close when 3 very sleepy boys had put the cookies, milk and carrots out for Santa and the reindeers before they conked out. Penelope sat on the side of the bed and waited for Derek to come back into the room.

When he walked into the room he stood in the doorway watching her, she was so beautiful and now she was all his, well he hoped that she was. As he stood there he realized that what his friends had told him earlier could very well be true.

He knew that their was a big chance that she was already married and or could have kids but he had faith in the fact that they were going to be together forever as a family. Penelope glanced up and said, "hiya handsome, how long have you been there"?, he said, "not long".

He walked over and crawled in bed behind her and smiled as she laid down and curled up close to him, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you Derek". He kissed her lips and said, "and I love you", she sighed and said, "we know nothing about me, not even my name and here we are engaged, doesn't that seem weird to you"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "the only thing that matters to me is that you're safe and happy here with us".

She nodded her head and said, "I want that to but what if"?, he put his finger over her lips and said, "let's just enjoy this now why we can". She smiled and said, "sounds like a plan sugar shack", she kissed his lips gently before laying her head down on his chest and sighing happily.

Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "we better try to get some sleep because in a couple of hours I know 3 little boys that are going to go running down those stairs to see what Santa brought them this year".

The only reply he got was a soft snore from the blond in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I can't lose you, we can't lose you". Before he closed his eyes he said, "please don't take the only woman I've ever loved and the only woman Tyler has ever called mommy away, we need, love and want her with us forever".

He took one final look at the angel sleeping in his arms before he closed his eyes and soon joined her in a peaceful sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Meant To Be-Ch 28

Christmas morning started with Tyler, Henry and Jack running into Derek and Penelopes room squealing, Derek laughed and said, "we'll be right down, we'll be right down". Penelope threw the covers back and got on the edge of the bed.

Derek got up and put his shirt on and slid his shoes on his feet and smiled as he followed his finacee down the stairs into the living room. When they plopped down on the couch Dave started handing out gifts, Derek and Penelope watched as the kids started opening their presents.

Jack squealed, "yesssssss" when he opened the game system he had been wanting for months, Henry got up and ran over and hugged his mom and dad when he got the chemistry kit he asked for. Tyler was all smiles when he opened the minion movies on dvd.

Penelope said, "they all look so happy don't they"?, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "they are". He handed her a present and said, "here you go gorgeous", she said, "ohhhh I wonder what it is handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "open it and see goddess".

She ripped the box open and said, "ohhhh Derek it's beautiful", inside the box was a beautiful nightgown, she said, "thank you". She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips passionately and he said, "you my sexy sexy baby girl are very welcome".

Derek watched as she put a box into his arms and he said, "baby you didn't have to do this"?, she said, "I know but open it". He opened the box and said, "how did you know that I wanted one of these"?, he pulled a leather jacket out and said, "I love it, thank you".

She watched as he put it on and said, "it's gorgeous", she said, "I watched you the other day in the store and I could tell that you wanted one and so I got it for you". Fran said, "I love that jacket baby boy", he said, "thanks momma, it's a gift from your future daughter in law" causing Fran to smile.

For the next few hours the family opened gifts, laughed and talked and by the time all of the gifts were opened they had gotten everything they had asked for and then some. As Derek looked around the room he couldn't help but smile when he saw the boys playing with their trucks, JJ and Reid were looking through one of the photo albums Emily had made for them.

Hotch and Emily were laughing as they sat wrapped in each others arms, Dave and Fran were starting to clean up the mess and Sarah and Desi jumped in to help. Derek said, "here momma, let me do it" and a few minutes later the floor was clear of wrapping paper.

Fran walked over to Penelope and said, "Merry Christmas honey", she said, "and Merry Christmas to you to Fran". Penelope said, "was Santa good to you this year"?, she laughed and said, "he was, he was, was he good to you to"?, she said, "ohhhhh yes, I got more than I could have ever asked for".

They sat there talking for a few minutes before she said, "I'm going to go get dressed and get to working on our Christmas dinner". Penelope said, "do you need some help"?, she opened her mouth to speak and that's when Sarah said, "me and Desi will help, you need to stay off that foot".

Derek walked over and said, "don't worry momma I'll make sure that she behaves", Penelope laughed and said, "oh you will will ya"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes mam". Fran and the girls all laughed as they headed to their rooms to get dressed.

Emily walked over and said, "do you two mind to keep an eye on Jack for us so that we can run upstairs and get dressed"?, Derek said, "sure Em". JJ said, "can you watch Henry for a minute for us to"?, he laughed and said, "sure Jayje".

When Derek and Penelope were alone with the boys he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you". He intertwined their fingers and said, "did you get everything you wanted for Christmas"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did, I got you, Ty and your wonderful family and that's more than I ever thought I could get".

Derek smiled and said, "awwww sweetness", she reached up and wiped away a stray tear and said, "I don't know anything about my life Derek, I could be married with a house full of children". He said, "true or you could be single and not have any kids".

She said, "that's true to", he touched her cheek and she closed her eyes and said, "I don't want to lose you and Ty". He said, "you won't, you will never lose us", she said, "ya promise"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I promise, I promise".

She sighed happily and laid her head down on his chest and they sat their cuddled up and watched the kids playing over by the Christmas tree.


	29. Chapter 29

Meant To Be-Ch 29

The day was practically flying by and soon the growing family was sitting down in the dining room at the tables, the three boys sat at the smaller kids table while the adults all surrounded the other table. As they sat down Dave said, "I would like to propose a toast", everybody raised their glasses as he readied to speak.

He looked around the room and said, "another Christmas is here and we are blessed to be together here again", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Dave then said, "we are blessed with a new family member today", Penelope smiled as he said, "a new member that we all truly love and welcome with open arms".

Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as Dave said, "my wishes for everybody is joy, love, peace and of course I wish you all happiness". Everybody raised their glasses and in unison said, "peace and happiness" before they all took sips of their drinks, they then put their glasses down and started passing the food around the table.

Meanwhile on the road heading toward Penelope Sam sat furiously as they were still stuck in traffic, they had just been told that it would still probably be several hours because of a 5 car pileup. He asked the officer, "my wife was here a few days ago, she was in a car accident, can you tell me where the hospital is"?, the officer smiled and said, "sure, you go right off the road about a mile up and it's about 2 miles on the right".

Sam thanked the officer and then after rolling up his window said, "get me to that hospital", the driver said, "sir right now that isn't possible", the traffic was bumper. He blew out a deep breath and said, "can anything work for meeeeeee"?, the driver bit down on his lip as they buckled down preparing to be sitting there for a few more hours.

A little while later everybody was stuffed as they pried themselves away from the table, Fran said, "you all go ahead in and let your food digest and I'll get the dishes cleaned up". Sarah said, "no momma, you join the others and Desi and I will get everything straightened up", Fran said, "honey are you sure"?, Desi said ,"we're sure momma".

As they all started into the living room Sarah said, "go momma, it's alright, we can clean everything up and put the dishes in the dishwasher and we'll be in to join you soon". Dave intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "come on Bella", Fran smiled as she turned around and headed out of the room with her husband.

Derek stopped on the way into the living room and grabbed more wood for the fire, when he joined his baby girl on the couch JJ said, "I don't know you'll have to ask uncle Derek". Derek said, "ask me what"?, Jack walked over and said, "uncle Derek can we watch a minion Christmas pleaseeeeeeeee"?, he said, "now how can I refuse those adorable faces, of course we can watch it".

Jack, Henry and Tyler clapped their hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy", JJ jumped up and put the movie in the dvd player as everybody settled in to enjoy the movie. About halfway through the movie Sarah and Desi joined the others and it wasn't long before they were laying on the floor with the boys enjoying the movie.

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and snuggled close and started kissing the side of her neck, she bit down on her neck as her body started tingling all over. Every touch, every kiss was making her heart beat faster and faster, she knew that she had only known him for a few days but he owned her heart, body and soul.

Derek sighed as his attention returned to the tv because he remembered their were 3 little boys in the room, as Penelope sat there watching the movie she once again wondered what her life was like before the accident. She couldn't help but wonder if she had a family and if she did what were they doing tonight, without her.

By the time the ending credits were rolling up everybody was more than ready for bed, Derek, Hotch and Reid carried the boys upstairs and a few minutes later only Derek came back downstairs. He stopped when he saw that Penelope was sleeping peacefully on the couch, Fran leaned in and whispered, "she's exhausted, maybe the two of you could sleep down here on that huge couch'.

Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "sounds like a good idea momma", Fran and Dave intertwined their fingers as they made their way up the stairs and toward their room. Derek gently climbed onto the couch and snuggled up behind Penelope who quickly rolled over and buried her head in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and they soon drifted back off to sleep, around 3 in the morning Sam and his goons pulled up in front of casa Morgan. They got out of the SUV and made their way up onto the porch, Sam smiled as he raised his hand and started knocking on the front door.

Derek opened his eyes and then he glanced at his watch and said, "now who could that be at this hour"?, he then slid out from under Penelope and she said, "where are you going"?, he said, "go back to sleep, somebody's knocking on the door". She laid there and watched as he disappeared out of the room.

Derek opened his door and said, "can I help you"?, Sam said, "I hope so, the doctor at the hospital told me that my wife Penelope was here", he said, "your wife"?, he pulled out a picture and said, "yes this is my wife, please tell me that she's here". Before Derek could open his mouth to reply Penelope said, "hotstuff who's at the door"?, Sam pushed by Derek and made his way to the living room.

He pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "ohhhhhh Penelope you had me worried to death", she pulled away and said, "who are you"?, he said, "come on honey, don't be this way". She said, "I honestly from the depths of my soul don't remember you", Derek said, "since the accident she has no memory of her life, she didn't even know her name".

Sam inwardly smiled and thought, this is going to be easier than I thought, he once again pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "I love you so much Penelope, please never leave me again". She stiffened in his arms and said, "p p please don't touch me", Derek put his hand on Sams shoulder and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hands from my fiancée".

Sam said, "your what"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "his fiancée, we got engaged yesterday", Sam held up his hand and showed his fake wedding band and said, "I have one of these and you have the other". She shook her head and pushed away from Sam and straight into Dereks arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Meant To Be-Ch 30

The noise from downstairs brought Hotch, Reid and Dave, Hotch said, "what's going on Morgan, is everything alright"?, Derek said, "this man says that he's baby girls husband". Sam said, "I am her husband and her name is Penelope, Penelope Garcia Davis", Reid said, "do you have any proof of your claims"?, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a marriage certificate and pictures from their wedding.

Derek said, "she doesn't remember him, she wants nothing to do with him", Dave said, "we're going to have to ask you to leave", Sams goon walked over and put his hand on Dave and said, "we're not going anywhere". Dave said, "unless you want arrested, I'd be letting go of me right now".

Sam said, "a a arrested, so you're police officers"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "we're FBI, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Dave Rossi and SSA Spencer Reid". Derek smiled and said, "and I'm SSA Derek Morgan", he said, "I didn't know, I'm so sorry", he looked at his associate and said, "let him go".

Derek motioned for Reid to step forward and he said, "see what you can find on Sam Davis, see if he's telling the truth about his connection to baby girl". Reid nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "on it", when he reached the door JJ, Emily and Fran were making their way down the stairs.

Fran said, "what's going on"?, Reid spent a few minutes filling them in on the strangers claims, JJ said, "let's get that check started Spence", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed through the house to their computer. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope again as they sat back down on the couch.

Fran said, "can I get anybody any coffee, cocoa, anything"?, Derek said, "coffee sounds good momma, thanks", Fran smiled as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen to get the coffee started. Emily sat there watching Sams body language and she could tell that he was nervous about something and he was definitely lying, now they had to find out just what connection he does have to Penelope, if any.

Derek looked at Sam and said, "tell us what happened the last time you saw bab, Penelope", Sam said, "we were getting ready to head out to dinner and she misunderstood something that she saw". Dave said, "and just what did she see'?, Sam said, "my secretary was delivering one of Penelopes Christmas gifts and she saw me and her together and thought something completely wrong".

Hotch said, "so she ran out into the night and didn't take her purse, her keys, nothing"?, Sam said, "I guess", Derek said, "I'm sorry Sam but your story isn't very convincing, try again". Sam blew out a deep breath and said, "what happened between me and my wife is our business and nobody elses, now if you will excuse us we're leaving".

Derek said, "she doesn't remember you, she's scared of you and until we get confirmation she's not going anywhere, DO YOU HEAR ME"?, Sam nodded his head and said, "ohhh I got it". Reid and JJ walked back into the room and Derek said, "what were you able to find out"?, JJ said, "well his name is Sam Davis and her name is Penelope Garcia but other than that his story is just that a story".

Sam said, "what do you mean a story"?, Reid said, "she means you're lying, you aren't married to her", he said, "what about this marriage certificate, it says different and these pictures". JJ said, "those can be easily faked", Sam shook his head and said, "I can't believe this, I lose my wife and then find her and she doesn't remember me so of course I'm lying, right".

Reid said, "it's got nothing to do with her memory being gone, there is no proof of your marriage on line, you have no records except for these pictures and this certificate, this forged certificate". Derek looked at Sam and said, "you need to leave", Sam said, "but", Hotch and Dave stepped forward and said, "you heard him".

Sam and his associate turned around and started heading toward the door and as the door closed Sam smiled and said, "you haven't heard the last of me, not by a longshot". Dave and Hotch watched as the SUV turned around and pulled away from the house heading back down the driveway toward the main road.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and ran his hands up and down her back whispering, "shhhh it's alright sweetness, it's alright, he can't hurt you anymore, it's alright".


	31. Chapter 31

Meant To Be-Ch 31

About an hour later Sam and his goons finally made it to the hotel, they quickly got a couple of rooms and decided to try to get some rest while they worked more on their plan. Sam said, "it shouldn't have happened like that, we should have been able to just go in there and with a little bit of convincing, take her and leave".

His associate said, "sir how could we have known that FBI agents found her and were taking care of her"?, he nodded his head and said, "true Chad but we still should have been prepared for anything". Chad said, "I have an idea sir", Sam turned around and said, "alright, I'm listening Chad", he then spent the next few minutes filling Sam in on his idea.

Meanwhile at casa Morgan Penelope had finally settled down and fell asleep but not until Derek promised that they wouldn't leave her alone, Reid looked at Derek and said, "do you think that their is any truth in what he's saying"?, Derek said, "the only thing I think is the truth is that her name is Penelope Garcia".

Hotch said, "she was definitely scared of him", Dave said, "and she had no memory of him either", Derek said, "he just thought that he could come in here and tell a few lies and leave with baby girl". Reid said, "he had no idea that when they came through the front door that they were stepping into a world filled with FBI agents".

Derek glanced over his shoulder when Penelope started saying, "no, no please", he walked over and sat down across from her and said, "it's alright baby, you're safe, we won't let anything happen to you". She didn't start calming down until he gently caressed her cheek, he smiled as she started relaxing.

Dave said, "something tells me that he's going to keep trying to get her", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree", they all looked up when JJ and Emily walked into the room. Derek said, "any luck"?, JJ said, "we found out that this Sam Davis isn't innocent like he tried to make himself out to be".

Hotch said, "meaning what JJ"?, she said, "Sam is the only son of Daniel Davis", Derek said, "as in mob boss Daniel Davis"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "the one and only". Dave said, "now it's starting to make sense", Derek said, "care to fill us in"?, Dave took a sip of his coffee and said, "Penelope saw something that she shouldn't have seen and then she left to get away from him".

Reid said, "so that's why she didn't have a purse, phone or ID of any kind, she left so fast that keys was all she was able to grab"?, Derek said, "she's a witness to something, most likely a murder". JJ said, "we did a little more checking and we found out that one of the mobs major record keepers was killed".

Derek said, "what day was he killed"?, Emily said, "the day that Penelope wrecked and you and Ty found her", Hotch said, "that can't be a coincidence". Reid said, "not in the least and they aren't going to stop trying to get to her, she's their witness and she has to be taken care of before she can turn them in".

Emily said, "since they know for sure that she's here they will be back", Derek said, "I don't have a doubt about that, chances are they will be making another attempt on taking her and in the next 24 hours". Derek glanced over his shoulder again and said, "no matter what I have to do we can't let anything happen to her".

Fran put her hand on his shoulder and said, "don't worry nothing is going to happen to my future daughter in law" causing Derek to grin, JJ said, "when Penelope wakes up we could get her and the boys and take them downstairs into the basement, they will be safe there and nobody other than us know that you have a basement here".

Derek grinned and nodded his head yes in agreement, Fran said, "he has a tv down there, fridge, couches, beds so they will definitely be comfortable there until we can get this Sam character taken care of". Dave said, "I have an idea", they all leaned in and listened as Dave started filling them in on his plan to keep Penelope safe and catch Sam and his goons.


	32. Chapter 32

Meant To Be-Ch 32

When Penelope woke up a little time later Derek grinned and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "worried", he intertwined their fingers and said, "worried about what"?, she said, "that man, Sam". Derek said, "you don't have to worry about him, he can't hurt you, we won't let anything happen to you".

Penelope said, "he says he's my husband", JJ sat down beside her and said, "he lied to you Penelope, you aren't married to him, we did a full background check". She smiled and said, "but why is he doing this to me"?, Hotch sat down beside her and said, "his father is Daniel Davis, he is THE mob boss".

She said, "but why is he after me, what did I do"?, Dave said, "you didn't do anything kitten, we think that you saw his accountant being killed and in fear of your life you fled'. Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "and that is when you ran off the road and me and Ty found you sweetness".

Penelope said, "so he wants to get me and take me back with him so that he can hurt me"?, Derek said, "he has to silence you before you tell the police on him and get him arrested". She said, "but I don't remember anything, how can I be causing him any worry"?, Hotch said, "he can't take any chances, so that's why he came here, he came to try to convince you that you two were married so that once you were away from us he could kill you and nobody would be the wiser".

Fran handed her a cup of tea and said, "here honey, this will help with your nerves", she took a sip and said, "thank you Fran", she said, "you're welcome Penelope". She looked at JJ and said, "so is that really my name"?, Emily said, "it is, your real name is Penelope Garcia and you are originally from California, you moved to Virginia 5 years ago and started dating Sam soon after that, we think".

Derek said, "we've come up with a plan baby girl", she took another sip of tea and said, "plan, what plan"?, he said, "we are going to put you and the boys down in the basement, a place where you will be safe until after we take care of Sam". Fran said, "he has anything anybody could need down there".

She said, "when do we have to go down there"?, he said, "not until we see or hear something going on", she nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "sounds good to me because the sooner we get Sam out of our hair the sooner we can continue with our lives". Derek took a deep breath and said, "have you changed your mind about marrying me and being Tys mom"?, she touched his cheek and said, "never my love, never, their is nothing I want more in life than to be your wife and that amazing little boys mommy".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to". Fran stood up and said, "I'm going to go fix some sandwiches how does that sound"?, Penelope grinned and said, "sounds good, I'm starving".

Derek kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as she sat there in his loving arms she felt safe. Hotch looked down at Penelope and said, "when Sam was here did you remember anything"?, she said, "no, the only thing I felt was fear".

Reid said, "maybe we'll get lucky and he'll have learned his lesson", she looked at Derek and said, "do you think that's the case handsome"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no baby, I think that he's coming back and it will be very very soon, he'll come back and try again to get you".

She tensed up and said, "I should have just left with him", Derek cupped her face and said, "no, no you shouldn't have, you belong here with me, with us". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "but now you and your amazing family are all in danger and that's all on me".

Derek said, "sweetness, we're FBI agents, we deal with danger on a daily and none of this is your fault", he then ran his thumb down her cheek and said, "no tears". She weakly smiled and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed her lips gently and then said, "I love you to Penelope".

A couple of minutes later Fran and the girls came into the room carrying sandwiches and drinks for everybody, they then spent the next few minutes eating and discussing their plans for Sams imminent return.


	33. Chapter 33

Meant To Be-Ch 33

Penelope spent the rest of the day surrounded by her new family, especially Derek and Tyler, they didn't want to leave her side, Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope with her arms wrapped around their son. He knew that she was going to be a great mommy to Tyler, she already was.

Reid leaned in and whispered, "it's like Ty can tell that something's wrong", Derek said, "he's very smart, he knows that something's up with his mommy". Hotch said, "at his age they pick up on everything", Dave grinned and said, "our little bambino is very observant", Fran sighed as she watched the little boy lay his head on Penelopes shoulder and close his eyes.

Derek stood beside Reid for a few minutes letting Ty sleep before walking over and taking the little sleeping boy upstairs, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "he's so adorable". JJ said, "and he loves his mommy", Penelope said, "and his mommy loves him", she covered her mouth as she tried to cover a yawn.

Fran said, "sweetie why don't you lay back on the couch and try to get some sleep"?, she said, "I think I might do that", when Derek walked back downstairs a few minutes later he smiled as he saw that Penelope was peacefully sleeping. He looked at his watch and said, "now that she's asleep how about we get some surprises ready for Sam and his buddies"?, the men all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they all started heading toward the hall.

Derek turned around and said, "can you girls keep an eye on her"?, Sarah said, "don't worry about this bro, she's in good hands with us", he weakly smiled and said, "thanks Sarah" before following the others up to the room at the end of the hall. Emily took a sip of her coffee and said, "something tells me that we're going to be seeing Sam very soon".

JJ said, "I'm with you Em", Desiree said, "what do you think he's going to try to do"?, the girls looked at each other before Emily said, "with a psychopath like Sam it's hard to tell but most likely he'll try to get in here to get Penelope when he thinks our guard is down". Sarah said, "like when we're all sleeping"?, both girls nodded their heads yes in agreement as they glanced out the window to make sure the coast was still clear of Sam.

At the hotel Sam grinned and said, "I love that idea", Chad said, "I called the others and they should be here anytime to help us sir". He nodded his head in agreement and said, "good, very good, the sooner we get Penelope and get gone the better it's going to be".

As they sat there all Sam could do was smile knowing that soon, very soon his trouble with Penelope would be over and he could then focus on moving on with his plans. He looked down at his watch and sighed happily, patiently waiting for the rest of his gang to arrive.

Penelope woke up and found herself on the couch covered up, she pulled herself up on the couch and rubbed her eyes as JJ and Emily came into the room. She said, "where's Derek"?, Emily said, "he's at the end of the hall with the others", she said, "did something happen while I was asleep"?, JJ said, "no but they're just getting some surprises ready for Sam and his buddies".

Emily sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "don't worry everything is going to be alright", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm scared, what if he hurts one of you"?, JJ said, "he won't, we're going to be ready for them when they get here" causing her to for the first time since Sam made his appearance at the house earlier to smile.


	34. Chapter 34

Meant To Be-Ch 34

The day had flown by at casa Morgan and when he looked up Derek saw that it was getting dark, Dave said, "where has the day gone"?, Hotch said, "we better get things ready because something tells me they are going to take advantage of the darkness".

Derek nodded his head and said, "we need to get the boys, momma, Penelope and my sisters into the basement and get them comfortable". They all started up the hall toward the living room and when they stepped through the door Emily said, "is everything ready"?, Hotch kissed her gently on the lips and said, "it is, right now we need to get everybody downstairs".

Penelope said, "maybe I should just go with him", Derek got down on his knees in front of her and said, "he isn't going to hurt you, I won't let him touch you". She said, "but", he said, "no buts, now let's get you, the boys, momma and my sisters down into the basement and get you settled before Sam and his friends show up here".

She stood up and said, "do you think he'll be here tonight"?, Hotch said, "he will use the darkness for his cover, so we're going to be be ready for him". JJ grabbed Henry and Emily grabbed Jack as they followed the men down the hall toward the hidden basement stairs.

Penelope grinned and said, "I love this hidden staircase", he sighed and said, "thanks sweetness, I think you're gonna like the basement to". As she hobbled down the stairs she said, "niceeeee, very nice". Once everybody was downstairs he grinned and said, "unless you know the basement is here you would never think to look".

Fran said, "it looks like you've added a few things since we were down here last time baby boy", he said, "yeah I added another couch and this one lets out into a bed to give more sleeping room". Derek looked down when he felt someone tugging on his leg.

He smiled as he picked up Tyler and said, "what's wrong little man"?, he laid his head down on his daddys shoulder and took a deep breath. Fran said, "he's picking up that something is wrong", JJ said, "don't worry buddy, everything is going to be alright, you'll be safe down here with momma".

Penelope smiled and said, "how about we color, would you like that"?, the little boy struggled in Dereks arms until he put him down. They then watched as he ran across the room and grabbed his crayons before rejoining Penelope on the couch.

Henry and Jack walked over and Jack said, "can we color with ya aunt Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "sure thing Jackers". Emily and JJ looked at each other and grinned before Emily said, "alright boys we're going to head back upstairs but you be good and listen to Fran, Penelope, Sarah and Desi, okay"?, both boys said, "kayyyyy" in unison before looking back down at their picture.

Fran kissed Dave on the lips and said, "please be careful", he said, "don't worry Bella I will, we will", Hotch, Dave, Reid, JJ and Em turned around and started out of the room. Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "we'll come back down and get you when we can".

She nodded her head and said, "please just be careful, I can't lose you", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "you aren't going to lose me, you're stuck with me now woman". She grinned and said, "I'm going to hold you to that hotstuff".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he smiled as he brushed his lips against hers. They pulled apart when they heard Hotchs voice at the top of the stairs, Derek ran over and said, "what's happening"?, Hotch said, "power's off, you need to get up here".

He looked over his shoulder and said, "it's started, stay here and don't go near that door unless you hear one of us telling you it's alright". Fran said, "don't worry honey, we won't", he blew out a deep breath and then ran up the stairs.

When he got to the door he quickly pulled the lever thus hiding the staircase, Reid said, "are you ready"?, Derek grinned and said, "let the games begin" as they headed up the hall to join the others.


	35. Chapter 35

Meant To Be-Ch 35

Sam watched from the safety of the car as his men made their way inside, he had told Chad to give him a sign when all of the FBI agents were taken care of so that he could go inside and get Penelope. As he sat there he couldn't wait to get his hands on her, he licked his lips and said, "I'll have a little fun with you first before I kill you", he then laughed as he looked back up toward the house.

Derek and Reid were in bedrooms at the end of the hall, they were waiting to get the jump on some of Sams henchmen, JJ was in the living room and Emily in the play room. Dave and Hotch were in the kitchen and dining room, they were all in places where they could see what was happening without being seen.

Chad slowly started making his way up the stairs toward the living room, he knew that they were all still there and hiding, knowing that they were FBI agents he knew that they all had guns so all of the associates were armed to the hilt so that they could carry out their orders in doing whatever it took to retrieve Penelope.

Meanwhile in the basement the boys and Penelope were coloring while Fran, Sarah and Desi were listening for any signs of action happening upstairs. Fran said, "don't worry Derek and the others will take care of Sam and his friends", Desi said, "he needs to pay for what he's done momma, they all do".

Sarah said, "don't worry they will pay, Derek and the others will make sure of it", Fran put her hand on her daughters shoulder and said, "that's right sweetie". Penelope glanced up and saw the three women talking and Fran shook her head no letting her know that so far they hadn't heard anything.

Penelope rubbed the top of Tylers head, he looked up at her and grinned before continuing to color, as she sat there watching the three little boys color she beamed with pride knowing that they were part of her family. She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled knowing that as soon as things with Sam were handled she was going to get to spend the rest of her life with Derek, Tyler and the rest of the family.

Reid watched as one of the men walked right by him, he snuck out behind him and hit him on the back of the head and when the man collapsed Reid quickly dragged him into the bedroom and cuffed him to the bedframe and covered his mouth with tape before making his way out of the room.

Derek heard someone coming toward the door and he got to where he could see who it was, he didn't recognize the man how was currently walking by the bedroom. He slipped out into the hall and the man turned around and aimed his gun at Derek and said, "easy agent Morgan, you wouldn't want to get Penelope hurt now would you"?, Derek raised his hands and said, "no".

Emily stepped out from the dining room and wrapped her arms around the mans head, he struggled but quickly found everything going dark, when the man hit the floor Derek grinned and whispered, "thanks Em". She nodded her head and said, "no problem" before heading back up toward the end of the hall.

Hotch and Dave were hiding in the living room when 2 men stepped inside the room, Dave nodded that he would take the one on the left and Hotch motioned for them to advance on the count of 3. One of the men walked over toward the window while the other headed over around the other side of the tree.

Hotch readied his taser and smiled as the man stepped forward, Dave had his gun aimed and ready, he was waiting on Hotch to activate the taser before he went after the other goon. When the man stepped around the tree Hotch put his finger on the button and squeezed, the man screamed and hit the floor.

His associate turned around and said, "Toddddddddd", Dave then put his gun to the back of his head and said, "drop your weapon and put your hands up". The man dropped his gun and raised his hands, Dave quickly snapped plastic cuffs on his wrists and tapped his mouth before telling him to get down on the floor.

Sam got out of the car and headed inside, he could hear several voices whispering, he quietly headed up the hall with his gun aimed and ready to use. JJ stepped out into the hall and instantly felt a gun in her ribs, Sam slid his hand around her body and said, "you're a pretty little thing aren't you Mrs. Reid"?, JJ swallowed hard as he pushed her up toward the living room.

When they got to the living room he flipped on the light and said, "come out, come out wherever you areeeeeeee", he pushed the gun deeper into JJs ribs causing her to wince in pain. When nobody came out he said, "come out now or your beautiful Mrs. Reid dies", slowly they all came out never lowering their guns.

Sam smiled and said, "you give me what I want and I'll let your friend go", Derek said, "you can't have Penelope, she belongs here with me and my family". Sam shook his head and said, "she's going to die and the sooner you face that the better", JJ felt her skin crawl as Sam slid his hand over her body, she felt the need to vomit and fought to keep that from happening.

Derek said, "you're not getting out of here", he laughed and said, "ohhhh but I am", Reid said, "drop your gun or I swear I'll blow your head off right now". Sam said, "agent Reid you wouldn't do that because you wouldn't want to take the chance on hitting your beloved wife", Reid took a deep breath started to lower his gun.

He looked into JJs eyes and she could tell by the look what he wanted her to do, Sam said, "GIVE ME WHAT I WANTTTTTTT", Reid said, "alright, alright, just don't hurt JJ". Sams attention was drawn away from JJ for a split second and that's when he felt a pain to his groin, he dropped to his knees moaning in pain.

He looked up to see the agents running toward him and he raised his gun and fired


	36. Chapter 36

Meant To Be-Ch 36

Penelope, Fran, Sarah and Desi all looked at each other as the sound of a gunshot filled the air, Tyler jumped up in her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "mommyyyyyyy". She hugged him protectively and said, "it's alright little man, it's alright'.

Fran said, "please let them be alright", Sarah said, "don't worry momma they're going to be fine", Desi tried to smile as she said, "she's right momma, they're fine". Penelope kissed the top of her sons head and said, "it's okay sweetie, mommy's here, mommy's here" as she rocked the frightened little boy back and forth.

Meanwhile upstairs Reid watched as Derek kicked Sam in the face causing him to fall back on the floor, Hotch said, "Morgan are you alright"?, Derek looked down at his arm and said, "yeahhhh it's just a graze, I'll be fine man".

Dave said, "I know that everybody downstairs has to be scared to death so I'm going to go and get them and bring them up here". Derek said, "I'll go with ya" and as they headed toward the hidden door Hotch, JJ and Emily worked to secure the scene and notify the locals about the apprehension of Sam and his goons.

As they started down the stairs Dave said, "it's us, we're coming in", when the door opened Fran threw her arms around her husband and her son at the same time. Derek said, "it's okay momma, everything is okay now".

When Fran pulled away she saw blood on her arm and she said, "oh my God, you've been shot", Penelope looked up and said, "s s shot, you were shot"?, he said, "it's okay, he just grazed my arm, see" as he first showed his mom and then walked over to his fiancée.

Penelope reached up and touched his arm and as tears fell down her face she said, "you got hurt because of me, I'm so sorry". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "you have nothing to be sorry about, none of this is on you baby, none of it".

Tyler touched his daddys arm and said, "daddy has a owwie"?, Derek kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "yeah buddy but daddy's fine". Tyler smiled and leaned down and kissed Dereks arm and said, "alllllllll better now".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks little man, that made daddy allllll better", the little boy smiled as he ran across the room to his grandma Fran and Clooney. Penelope said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I'm fine, I promise".

He smiled at her and said, "it's over, Sam and all of his goons have been arrested and cuffed", she said, "so how long before the police get here to take them away"?, he said, "it shouldn't be long Hotch has probably already made the call".

Jack said, "are mommy and daddy alright"?, he said, "they sure are kiddo, everybody is alright", Henry said, "when can we go upstairs"?, Dave said, "not until the bad guys are gone, okay"?, the little boys nodded their heads yes in agreement before they headed over to play with Clooney and Tyler.

Sam looked at Hotch and said, "I'll be out in no time, you know that right"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "not this time". Sam laughed and said, "Penelope has no memory of what happened so she's not going to be of any help to you".

JJ said, "shut up", Sam winked at her and said, "you're a feisty one aren't you"?, she said, "you have the right to remain silent remember so if I were you I'd shut my mouth until the police get here". He smiled at her as he repositioned himself on the floor.

Derek said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "I I I need to see him Derek", he said, "no you don't", she said, "yes, yes I do". Dave said, "it might help", he looked at her and said, "are you sure about this, are you sure that you want to go up and face him"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "I'm positive hotstuff".

He took a deep breath and said, "okay but I'm not going to leave your side", she grinned and said, "that's good because by my side is where I want you to be for the rest of my life". Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "deal" as they headed toward the stairs.

Sam looked up and smiled as Penelope and Derek came into the room, he said, "well hello Penelope", she took a few steps and stopped. Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she stood there looking into space not answering him.

Derek said, "Penelope, can you hear me"?, Hotch said, "I think she's remembering something", Penelope stood there as memory flash after memory flash hit her. Sam grinned as he sat there smiling at her as she stared into space.

When the flashes were over she pointed her finger at him and said, "I I I remember", Sam said, "you remember what"?, she smiled and said, "everything, I remember everything". The smile soon fell as he realized he was going to prison for everything he'd done.


	37. Chapter 37

Meant To Be-Ch 37

Sam said, "what do you mean everything"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I remember watching as you killed one of the kindest men I had ever known in my life". He said, "I don't know what you're talking about", she said, "I watched you and then when you saw me you started chasing after me".

Derek said, "are you sure that you want to talk about this now"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, I want everybody to know just what kind of monster he is". Dave said, "hang on a few minutes kitten and you can give your statement to the police', she grinned and nodded her head yes in agreement as Derek followed her over to the couch.

When she sat down he watched as she took the towel that JJ gave her and cleaned his wound, she said, "here handsome let me get you all cleaned up". She took the alcohol and cleaned the wound and then took antiobiotic ointment and wrapped it and then said, "there you go, you're as good as knew".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "thank you nurse Garcia", she winked and said, "anything for you angelfish". Reid walked over and looked out the window a few minutes later and said, "here comes the police", Dave and Hotch met the sheriff at the door and took him and his deputies room to room showing them where Sams friends were.

When he got back to the living room Derek said, "Anthony, Penelope needs to give her statement to you", he pulled out his notebook and said, "alright Penelope, he then said, "it's good to see that you got your memory back". She smiled and said, "it's good to have it back and it all came back at once".

Reid said, "in 45.33243% of the cases it will do that", Penelope said, "that's amazing", JJ said, "don't give him the big head Garcie", Reid stuck out his tongue and said, "not nice Jayje". She kissed his lips and said, "I was only teasing my love, you know how much I love those great big beautiful brains of yours".

Sam sat their listening as Penelope told Anthony everything that happened the night the accountant was killed and when she was finished he said, "sounds like you're going away for a long time". He said, "it won't happen, I have the best attorneys and they will have me out in no time at all, you'll see".

Anthony pulled him up off the floor and said, "not this time son, we have an eye witness to the murder and you tried to come in here and kill her and her family". He said, "I'm not saying another word until I get to speak to my attorney", Dave said, "that's the smartest decision you've made all day son".

when the deputies led Sam out the front door Emily and JJ went and got the others, Henry and Jack walked into the living room and watched out the window as the police cars turned around and pulled away from the house. Fran said, "how about we get this mess cleaned up and then I'll fix us all something to eat".

Derek said, "momma that sounds good, I'm starving", Penelope said, "do you need some help Fran"?, she opened her mouth to speak and Desi said, "you sit there and rest Penelope, me and Sarah will help momma". Penelope said, "are you sure"?, she said, "positive" and then they followed Fran out of the room and into the kitchen.

Derek and Penelope sat there on the couch with their fingers intertwined while the others started cleaning up the mess that Sam and his friends made. When they were done Reid said, "so Penelope, how does it feel to have your memory back"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it feels great".

Emily said, "I bet it does", Penelope said, "it was like I was on the outside of my life looking in", JJ said, "how's the patient"?, Penelope said, "I cleaned and bandaged the wound and he's doing good, right sugar shack"?, he said, "right goddess". Hotch said, "now that Sams been taken care of what are you going to do"?, she looked around the room and said, "well I guess I'll have to go home".

Derek said, "but", she put her finger to his lips and said, "to get my things handsome, afterall if we're getting married I'm going to have to have my stuff". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "so you haven't changed your mind"?, she said, "no, have you"?, he winked at her and said, "nope, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

She smiled at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers


	38. Chapter 38

Meant To Be-Ch 38

The rest of the day flew by as the family started to relax again, Penelope finally had her memory back, she could remember everything. Derek watched her from across the room as she laughed and played with Tyler, he couldn't believe that everything was over and Penelope was safe.

Fran walked over and sat down beside her son and said, "are you alright baby boy"?, he looked up at her and said, "fine momma, no I'm better than fine, I'm perfect". She put her hand on his and said, "it's good to see you so happy".

He sighed happily and said, "it's good to be happy again momma, she's all I've ever wanted", Reid walked over and said, "Penelope is really good with computers, I mean really good, like data analyst good". Derek said, "what are you trying to say pretty boy"?, he said, "I've talked to Hotch and the rest of the team and if she's interested in it I was hoping that she might join our team, ya know, be our analyst".

Derek grinned and said, "I love that idea", Fran said, "and me and the girls could watch Tyler and any other little grandbabies that I might get". Derek laughed and said, "momma we just got engaged", she said, "I know, I know but I'm" and Derek said, "not getting any younger, I know, I know" causing the trio to start laughing.

Jack looked up at Penelope and said, "if you're gonna marry my uncle Derek, does that mean that you're going to be my aunt"?, she tapped the end of the little boys nose and said, "it does". He giggled and said, "does this mean that I can call you aunt P"?, she hugged the little boy and said, "you can definitely call me aunt P, I would be honored".

Emily smiled and leaned in to JJ and said, "she's so happy", JJ nodded her head and said, "they both look so happy, I've never seen Morgan this happy". Tyler jumped up in Penelopes lap and laid his little head down on her shoulder.

Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "I was thinking", she said, "about what sugar shack"?, he laughed and said, "about us getting married". She said, "have you changed your mind, do you not want to get married now"?, he said, "ohhh no angel I haven't changed my mind".

She said, "you scared me", he said, "I want us to get married as soon as we can", she said, "I want that to Derek, I can't wait to marry you". Fran said, "well then how about we make that happen"?, Penelope said, "it will take some time to pull everything together".

JJ said, "with all of us working on it we can have it done in no time", Penelope grinned and said, "well then let's get this show on the road" causing everybody to laugh as they turned and headed their separate ways leaving Derek, Penelope and the boys in the living room.

The boys ran over and started playing with their toys and Derek wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife to be and said, "I love you". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to", they then rested their head against each other as they sat in front of the fireplace and watched the boys play.


	39. Chapter 39

Meant To Be-Ch 39

The next few days passed by quickly as the family worked on preparations for the wedding, they had decided to get married in front of the fireplace in the living room. Dave had made a few calls and got one of his oldest and dearest friends to marry the happy couple and Hotch had pulled a few strings of his own and got them a marriage liscense.

Derek looked at his friends and said, "we want to thank you all for everything you've done to make this wedding happen so fast". Reid said, "it would have happened faster but with the holiday we had to wait a few days".

JJ and Emily smiled and kissed him on the cheek before they headed down the hall to help with the bride, Derek said, "please tell her I love her". JJ giggled and said, "we will" before they disappeared into the room where Penelope was.

Penelope sat nervously as Sarah put the finishing touches on her hair, when she was done she said, "what do you think Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "I love it, thank you". Fran said, "you look so beautiful", Penelope said, "I want to thank you all for everything you've done, this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for all of you".

Desi said, "it's just good to see you and Derek so happy", Penelope said, "I've never been this happy before, Derek, Tyler and you guys are my world". JJ said, "and we want to welcome you into our family, you are like a breath of fresh air".

Emily said, "Morgan is a lucky man", Penelope said, "it's me that's the lucky one", Fran said, "now instead of my 2 natural daughters, I have Emily, JJ and you Penelope". She reached up and wiped the tears away that were threatening to stream down her face and said, "that means the world to me".

Fran walked over and touched her cheek and said, "we love you Penelope", she said, "and I love you all so so much". Sarah said, "we need to stop this before we all need to have our makeup redone" causing the women all to start laughing.

They were pulled out of their conversation when they heard a knock on the door, JJ opened the door and said, "come on in Hotch". He stepped inside and said, "Penelope can I talk to you for a minute"?, she said, "sure Hotch".

He said, "I understand that you are a genius on the computer"?, she said, "I think I'm pretty good", JJ said, "pretty good, I didn't even recognize half of the languages you can program". Penelope said, "I taught myself to do the coding after my parents died and I went underground to get away from everything and everybody".

Hotch put his hand on hers and said, "when you get back from your honeymoon and are back on your feet what would you say about coming to work for us at the BAU as our analyst"?, she threw her arms around him and hugged him and said, "are you serious"?, he laughed and said, "yes mam".

She said, "I would love that, I would love to be able to help my own team of crime fighters", Emily laughed and said, "this might be a little early but welcome to the team PG". JJ said, "are you ready to get married"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "more than ready".

Hotch said, "I'll go let Dave know that you're ready", she grinned and said, "thanks Hotch", he said, "anytime Penelope, anytime" before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Sarah and Desi hugged their sister in law and said, "we're going to go but you look beautiful".

She said, "thank you both so much", the grinned and waved as they headed toward the door, when the door opened Dave stood there ready to knock. He stepped inside and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she said, "I am Dave, I am".

Fran kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go get my seat but the girls are right Penelope you're simply beautiful". She hugged Fran and said, "thanks Fran", she then kissed her husband on the lips gently and said, "catch ya later handsome", Dave winked at her and said, "that you will Bella, that you will".

When they were alone she said, "thanks Dave for walking me up to Derek", he said, "I'm honored to do it for you Penelope". She took a deep breath and then looped her arm through his as they walked out the door and into the hall.

Derek watched as first JJ and then Emily walked up the hall and into the living room, Sarah then started the wedding march and Dereks heart started racing as he waited patiently for his baby girl to appear in the door in front of him.

As she stepped into the door Dave said, "here we go kitten", she sighed happily and smiled as they started making their way up to Derek.


	40. Chapter 40

Meant To Be-Ch 40

Penelope tightened the crutch up under the one arm while she held tight onto Daves arm as she headed up to Derek, she looked so beautiful in her dress, the way it hugged her body she looked amazing. When they got to the front Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look radiant kitten".

She said, "thanks Dave", he winked at her before walking over and sitting down beside Fran, Derek then wrapped his arm around her to help her keep her balance. The minister grinned and said, "we are gathered her today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Penelope felt her heart race as the minister said, "love is what brings us together today, the love of this couple, a love that was meant to last through the ages". Derek glanced over at her and smiled, he then looked back up at the minister as she asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed the rings over and after a quick prayer he turned to face the happy couple.

As everybody watched on the minister asked, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows, is this correct"?, the nodded their heads in agreement and said, "it is" in unison. He handed Derek the ring and said, "put the ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows".

Derek took the ring and slid the ring onto her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are the other part of my heart". She sighed happily as he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to watch as our family grows, to love you, to be loved by you".

The minister then said, "Penelope, put the ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows", she grinned as she took the ring into her fingers, she then nervously slid it onto his finger. She looked him lovingly into his eyes as she said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but I know that you are my destiny".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "meeting you, Tyler and the rest of your family has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, you have all made me feel so welcomed and loved". Penelope then said, "I will tell and show you every day how much I love you and how much you mean to me".

The minister looked around the room and said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek looked at her and smiled as the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", she dropped her crutch and giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. He crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

The minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the room was filled with the sound of hands clapping as he claimed her lips with his. They pulled apart when Derek felt something tugging at his pants, he looked down and sat Tyler.

He picked the little boy up and kissed his cheek and said, "what's wrong buddy"?, Tyler took a deep breath and said, "she my mommy now"?, Derek smiled and happily said, "yeah buddy she is". Tyler threw his arms around her neck and said, "I love you mommy", she closed her eyes as tears of joy streamed down her face.


	41. Chapter 41

Meant To Be-Ch 41

Fran wiped her eyes and smiled as she watched Derek wrap his arms tighter around his wife and son, Reid smiled as he video tapped the entire wedding from start to finish. Hotch walked over and leaned in to Reid and whispered something, he nodded his head and put the video camera into the bag and kissed JJ before walking out the door behind Hotch.

Derek put Tyler down and then handed her crutches to her and said, "here you go sweetness", she said, "where did Hotch and Reid go"?, he said, "I'm not sure but I'm going to go find out". When he walked away JJ walked over to her and hugged her and said, "well how does it feel to be Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she took a deep breath and said, "amazingggg".

Emily looked up and saw Derek walking toward her and she said, "congrats", he said, "thanks Em", she hugged her friend and said, "so how does it feel to be an old married man"?, he said, "good, real good". He grinned at her and said, "where did Hotch and pretty boy go"?, she said, "welllllllll they wanted to show the wedding video to somebody but don't worry they won't be long".

Derek said, "somebody, you mean Sam"?, she laughed and nodded her head yes and said, "I do, they wanted him to see that he is gone and soooooooo forgotten". He laughed and said, "I love that", she looked down at her watch and said, "it won't be long until he's in for a very enlightening visit" causing them both to grin.

Fran walked over and joined her daughter in law and said, "here honey let's get you off of your foot", Penelope nodded her head as she helped her over to the couch. When Penelope sat down Fran joined her and said, "you are practically glowing", Penelope said, "I've never been this happy before Fran, not ever".

She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "Derek and Tyler love you, we all love you and are so happy that you are our newest member", Penelope grinned and said, "everything is just so overwhelming, ya know"?, Fran nodded her head in agreement and said, "I do sweetie, I totally do".

About a hour later Hotch and Reid were waiting patiently in one of the police interrogation rooms, they looked at the door when Sam was brought in and chained to the table. He looked up at them and said, "to what do I owe this honor"?, Reid said, "well we brought something for you to watch".

Sam said, "something for me to watch, what is it'?, Hotch pushed play on the remote and said, "just watch it", Sam sat there and watched as JJ and then Emily made their way up to the front of what he knew to be the living room at Dereks cabin. He said, "why am I watching this, what is this"?, Reid said, "shut up and watch".

Meanwhile back at the cabin Derek and Penelope were standing in front of their wedding cake, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to". She put her hand on top of his as they slid the knife through the cake, they got the piece out and put it on a saucer.

They each took a bite and put it in their fingers, Derek said, "now sweetness, be nice", she said, "now handsome, what fun would that be" and everybody laughed as she smeared it all over his face. He said, "ohhhhhh you little" and smashed what he had in his fingers all over her face to making everybody laugh harder.

He then took his thumb and wiped away some of the icing and said, "you taste good baby", she laughed and kissed his lips and said, "so do you my love, so do you". Fran snapped picture after picture as she watched the happy couple exchange kisses, Tyler laughed as he watched his daddy wipe the cake off of his mommys face.

Meanwhile at the police station Sam jumps up and says, "turn that crap off, I don't want to see that", Hotch walks over and pushes him back down in the chair and says, "sit down, shut up and watch, the best part is coming up". Sam looked up at the screen as the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride".

Reid said, "awwww wasn't that beautiful"?, Sam said, "yeah it was so sweet I think I got a cavity", Hotch said, "we just wanted to show you how happy the newlyweds were". Sam then watched as Hotch reached in and got the tape and put it back into the container and handed it to Reid.

Sam said, "this isn't over, you haven't seen the last of me", Hotch said, "it is and we have, trust me you're going away for a long time Sam and the sooner you accept it the better". He then watched as Hotch and Reid grinned at him as they walked out the door, closing it behind them as they stepped out into the hallway.

The celebration was still going strong when Hotch and Reid walked back into the living room, Dave said, "how did it go"?, Reid laughed and said, "it was great, he was crushed". JJ kissed her husbands lips and said, "I love this side of you, I find it sexy", he smiled and said, "oh do ya now"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I do".

He leaned in and whispered something into her ear and she grinned, blushed and said, "ohhhh that sounds like fun", he winked at her and said, "that it does". Hotch said, "how did it go here"?, Jack said, "dad it was awesome aunt Penelope smashed cake in uncle Dereks face and it was sooooo funny".

Hotch said, "sorry that I missed it", Emily said, "don't worry honey we got plenty of pictures". he kissed her lips and said, "good", they then turned to watch as Derek picked her up bridal style and started dancing her across the room. Sarah said, "now that's romantic", Desi said, "way to go big brotherrrrrrr".

Derek laughed and said, "thanks Desi" as he continued to dance his first dance with his beautiful bride, Dave said, "may I have this dance"?, Fran put her hand in his and said, "that you may, that you may". Hotch and then Reid led their wives to the middle of the room and started dancing as the music filled the room.

Jack, Henry and Tyler danced and jumped up and down as they continued celebrating with the newlyweds


	42. Chapter 42

This chapter contains sexual content

Meant To Be-Ch 42

Dave smiled as he said, "we're going to get out of here for a few hours and give you two the cabin allllllll to yourselves". Penelope said, "you don't have to do that"?, Fran said, "ohhh honey we know that we don't have to but you two deserve some time alone".

Derek squatted down in front of Tyler and said, "you be a good boy for nana and nonno", he grinned and nodded his head and said, "kay daddy". Hotch said, "we'll go to the movies and then maybe some ice cream for the kiddos".

Sarah said, "heyyyyy I'm a kiddo, right"?, Fran grinned and said, "yes baby you are", Desi rolled her eyes and said, "come on kiddo let's get our stuff and get into the car". Derek said, "be careful", JJ winked at him and said, "you to" causing him to laugh and whisper, "what fun would that be Jayje"?, she said, "well ya got me there Morgan".

Derek and Penelope watched as everybody got their coats on and headed out the door and toward the car, right before Dave lifted Tyler into the car the little boy waved and said, "love you mommyyyyyy, love you daddyyyyyyyy".

The newlyweds smiled and waved and said, "we love you to baby" in unison and they were still waving as the car disappeared out of sight. Derek said, "well wifey are you ready for some alone time with your hubby"?, she fake yawned and said, "I don't know, I'm pretty worn out".

He picked her up causing her to squeal in surprise and he said, "you're not worn out but you're gonna be when I get done with you". She said, "promises promises", he kissed her lips passionately and then pulled apart as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When they stepped into their room Penelope said, "wowwwwww", their family had soft romantic music playing, the lights were turned down low, champagne was chilling in a bucket beside their bed with chocolate covered strawberries right beside it. Derek grinned and said, "look princess, rose petals".

She looked down at the floor and saw them from the door all the way over to the bed and some was on the sheets, Penelope said, "we have an amazing family don't we hotstuff"?, he winked at her and nodded his head yes and said, "the best". He carried her over to the side of their bed before he put her gently down on the floor.

Penelope said, "I can't believe that you're mine", he kissed her lips passionately as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "believe it sweetness, I'm yours and you're mine". She sighed happily and said, "I have never been this happy before", he said, "neither have I gorgeous, neither have I".

Penelope bit down on her lip as she said, "can I unwrap my gift"?, he said, "as long as I can unwrap mine", she giggled as she then felt her dress sliding down her body. Derek said, "perfection, you my gorgeous wife are perfection", she said, "and you my husband are a chocolate Adonis" causing him to smile as he crashed his lips against hers.

Derek smiled against her lips as she slid his pants and boxers down over his hips, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Penelope laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he said, "I love you so so much Penelope Morgan".

She said, "and I love you Derek Morgan", he started peppering her with kisses from her lips down to the curve of her neck as he quickly climbed between her legs and lined himself up at her entrance being careful not to hurt her leg. Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "make love to me Derek".

He said, "your wish is my command my love", they both moaned in pleasure seconds later as he slid himself inside her, she wrapped her leg around his waist and moaned his name over and over as they started out at a slow pace. Derek wanted to take his time and love her like the goddess she was but he wanted her so badly he didn't know if he was going to be able to take things slow.

As the room filled with their moans of pleasure his pace increased, she raked her nails up and down his back urging him on, the harder she would rake her nails the faster he would thrust in and out of her. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her starting to tighten up around him.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you" before rolling beside her on the bed and instantly pulling her into his arms.

She smiled up at him and said, "I love you Derek", he ran his finger up and down her arm and said, "amazing, simply amazing", she giggled and said, "that it was handsome". He grinned at her and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't wait to love you everyday for the rest of my life".

She then kissed his lips passionately before laying her head down on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and smiled as he closed his eyes and it wasn't long before the room was filled with the sound of their soft snoring.


	43. Chapter 43

Meant To Be-Ch 43

The next few weeks flew by for the newlyweds as they adjusted to their lives together, Penelope was almost healed and her cast was off. She was so relieved to be down to a boot that covered her ankle which allowed her to walk and carry on with her daily routine.

Penelope loved her new life, she was thrilled to be in a marriage with a man that loved her as much as she loved him. Her heart beamed with pride with her son, she loved her new life and was glad that everything with Sam was over.

While they were on their honeymoon Sam was sentenced to 40 years in prison for the murder of his accountant and another 30 in prison for assault and forging official documents. She couldn't have been happier to know that Sam would never again see the light of day outside the prison walls.

She had started her job at the BAU and loved every challenging minute of it, she loved being able to work with her husband and family but hated the worrying part every time they headed away on a case. Penelope kept up her oracle reputation by quickly becoming the best analyst the FBI had.

Penelope leaned back against her chair and rubbed her temples, for the past few days she had been suffering from nausea and a migraine. Derek had tried to get her to go to the doctor but she had promised that she would go when her team of crime fighters got home from their case which pleased her worried husband.

She leaned up as her computer started beeping, letting her know that it found what she was looking for, she smiled and hit a button on her phone. She smiled when she heard, "give it to me momma", she said, "any time sugar", he said, "please tell me that you got something on this sicko".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh I do", the team then listened as she said, "your latest victim was the sister of Lamont Diamond", Reid said, "wait, senator elect Lamont Diamond"?, she said, "yes my little genius, they share the same mother that's why her lastname is different".

Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "any time bossman", Derek said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "not good my love, this oracle is gonna head to the doctor and see what's wrong". Derek said, "I love you and please call me and let me know what you find out".

She said, "of course sugar shack", before the call ended Penelope said, "be careful Derek", he said, "always goddess, I have a beautiful wife and son to come home to". She sighed happily and sat back in her chair after the call ended, she then stood up and grabbed her things and was heading toward the door.

When she stepped out into the hall she smiled and said, "thanks again Kevin for covering for me", he said, "no problem Penelope, I'm so sorry that you aren't feeling well". She said, "I'm thinking that it's a stomach bug", he nodded his head and said, "my wife had that a few weeks ago, I felt so sorry for her".

Penelope said, "is she doing okay now"?, he said, "oh yes, she's back to her old self now", she grinned and said, "right now I don't have any searches going but A team is still out in California on a case and might need something". He said, "don't worry I'll take care of it if they do, just get to the doctor and get some meds to help you", she nodded her head in agreement as she headed toward the elevators.

A few hours later Penelope was laying on a gurney in the ER, she closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath as she waited on the doctor to come back in with the results of her bloodwork and urinalysis. Her eyes flew open when the doctor stepped inside and said, "Mrs. Morgan we have the results of your tests".

She took a deep breath and said, "is it the flu"?, she said, "no mam", she said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "no, nothing is wrong". She said, "then what's causing my nausea and headaches"?, the doctor grinned and said, "according to your bloodwork you're pregnant".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "p p pregnant, did you say pregnant"?, the doctor said, "yes Mrs. Morgan, you're around 12 to 13 weeks along". Her hands went to her stomach and she smiled, she said, "a baby, w w w we're going to have a baby"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes mam" as she sat there watching as the news sank in to the new mother to be.


	44. Chapter 44

Meant To Be-Ch 44

Penelope remained at the ER for almost an hour talking to the doctor, getting a prescription for prenatal vitamins and getting set up with an OB before grabbing her things and heading out to her car. She was buckling up her seatbelt when her cell started ringing.

She took it out of her purse and smiled when she saw "HOTSTUFF" flashing on the ID, she answered by saying, "hiya handsome". He sat back in his seat and said, "are you alright, I've called several times and got put straight through to your voicemail'.

Penelope said, "sorry handsome but don't worry momma's here now", he laughed and said, "we'll be landing in about an hour". She said, "good, I'll meet you at home", he said, "before you go, what did the doctor say, are you alright"?, she said, "I'm good, no I'm better than good".

He grinned and said, "good, good", she said, "be safe my love and tell my other crime fighters hi and I love them and will see them tomorrow". Derek said, "guys, baby girl says that says hi and that she loves you and will see you tomorrow".

Penelope laughed as she heard them all saying, "we love you toooooo" in the background", she talked to Derek a couple more minutes but didn't tell him about the baby. After the call ended she put her hand on her stomach and said, "I'll tell daddy when he gets home, I want to see the look on his face when he finds out about you little one".

When she climbed up the steps at the house and stepped through the door she was met by Tyler running across the room squealing, "mommyyyyyyyyyyy" as he practically jumped into her arms. She picked up the little boy and said, "how is mommys little boy, are you good'?, he nodded his head and said, "yepppp".

Fran walked through the kitchen and said, "hi honey, how are you feeling this evening"?, she said, "great Fran, I'm great". She stood there smiling at her and said, "you're glowing", Penelope said, "a lot better now that I listened to everybody and went to the doctor".

She smiled and said, "what did the doctor say"?, she grinned and said, "congratulations grandma", Frans face lit up and she said, "really'?, she nodded her head and said, "yepppp, I'm about 12 to 13 weeks". Fran wrapped her arms around her daughter in law and said, "that's amazing, congratulations honey".

Penelope said, "I haven't told Derek yet, I wanted to wait till he got home, I wanted to see the look on his face when he finds out". Fran said, "he's going to be thrilled", she said, "I think so to", Fran said, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes so how about I take Ty and keep him tonight so that you and Derek can celebrate the news"?, she said, "I don't want to put you to any trouble".

She laughed and said, "it's no trouble, no trouble at all", Penelope looked at Tyler and said, "would you like to go spend the night with nana and nonno"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeahhhhhhhh". Fran kissed her grandson on the top of the head and said, "how about you and nana go and get you an overnight bag packed and ready to go"?, he smiled and said, "kay nanaaaa" as Penelope put him down and he ran across the room.

A few minutes later Fran and Tyler were heading out the front door, when Fran got him in his carseat he waved and said, "byeeeeeeee byeeeeee mommy". Penelope glanced down at her watch and saw that Derek would be home soon and she had a few surprises for him.

When Derek got home he stepped through the front door and said, "baby girlllll, Ty, momma, where is everybodyyyyyyy"?, Penelope said, "in here handsome". He walked into the living room and smiled as he stepped closer to his wife.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "where's momma and Ty"?, she said, "Fran took Ty for the night so that we could be alone". He said, "she did huh"?, he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

When he pulled away he couldn't help but notice that she had one of her sexy teddies on, he said, "don't you look amazing tonight"?, she said, "thank you kind sir" as she slid his jacket off his body and tossed it onto the couch.

Derek stood there looking at her, she was gorgeous, she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now standing there looking at him. Penelope said, "I have something for you"?, he said, "ohhhh, what do you have for me"?, she said, "a gift".

He said, "well don't keep me in suspense"?, she said, "why don't you open your gift and see what it is"?, she said, "open my robe and see what it is". He took a deep breath and opened her robe and couldn't help but smile as he saw a sign that said, "HI DADDY I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU IN A FEW MONTHS".

He looked at Penelope and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "really", he picked her up bridal style and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she said, "we love you to handsome".

Derek said, "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me" as he carried her up the stairs and show her he did as they made love several times that night with all thoughts of food gone as they celebrated the news of Penelopes pregnancy.


	45. Chapter 45

Meant To Be-Ch 45

The next morning Penelope woke up to an empty bed, she felt over and Dereks side of the bed was cold, she threw the covers back and put her clothes on before heading downstairs. She stopped in the door when she saw her husband making breakfast for them.

He looked up and saw her standing there and walked over to her and kissed her lips gently and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she took a deep breath and said, "starved". He said, "good because breakfast will be here soon".

Derek handed her a cup of coffee and said, "I've been doing some checking on the internet and they said a cup or two of coffee was ok for the baby". She kissed his cheek and said, "thanks handsome", he said, "we'll have to pick up more tea when we go to work", she nodded her head yes in agreement as he placed their food on the table.

After breakfast, he cleaned the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher and said, "you ready to head out"?, she said, "I am buttttt I have a question". He said, "ask away sweetness", she smiled and said, "when can we tell everybody"?, he said, "how about we call them all to the round table room and tell them just as soon as we get to work"?, she grinned and said, "sounds good to me sug".

It wasn't long before they were stepping off the elevator at the BAU, Reid looked up and said, "morning Garcia, are you feeling any better today"?, she said, "I am thank you my little genius", he grinned and blushed as he sat there watching the couple.

Hotch walked out onto the platform and said, "are you feeling okay today"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am bossman, I am but we all need to have a talk". He looked up at the team and said, "round table room guys" and Derek and Penelope led their family into the room and Derek closed the door behind them.

Derek and Penelope walked to the head of the table and Penelope said, "as you all know I haven't been feeling well over the past few days". Reid said, "is something wrong, like really wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no Spencer, nothing's wrong".

Emily said, "are you and Morgan leaving us"?, Derek said, "no Em, we aren't moving away", JJ said, "well then what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "well I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant, we're having a baby in a few months".

The room filled with squeals from the girls and the sounds of congratulations from the men as they hugged the parents to be. Emily said, "how far along are you PG"?, she said, "around 12 or 13 weeks", Derek wrapped his arm around his wife as they listened to their family talking about the baby shower and the nursery for the newest member of the team/family.


	46. Chapter 46

Meant To Be-Ch 46

The next few months passed by so fast and Penelope was now almost 6 months pregnant, she was still working and traveling back and forth with Derek or with Fran if he was away on a case . The team had been away on case after case after case and were barely home for more than a day or so before being called out again on another case.

Penelope laughed as she watched her son playing in the floor with Clooney, they were adorable and she didn't hesitate to pull out her cell and snap a few pictures and a video to send to Derek. Fran walked out of the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea and said, "here you go honey".

Penelope took a few sips and said, "that's delicious, thanks Fran", she said, "any time, I remember what it was like to be pregnant". Fran looked over at Tyler and said, "he reminds me so much of his father when he was a little boy".

Tyler squealed out and Clooney laid down and flopped over on his back and wagged his tail, Fran said, "I can't believe how much he's grown". Penelope said, "it seems like he's grown a few inches in the past couple of weeks", she nodded her head in agreement.

They were still laughing and talking a few minutes later when Derek and Dave walked through the front door and headed into the living room. Penelope said, "this is a surprise, I didn't know that you guys were on the way home".

Dave said, "we wanted to surprise you kitten", she grinned as Derek threw his arms around her and said, "it's good to be home baby girl, it's good to be home". Tyler ran over and jumped into Dereks arms and said, "daddyyyyyyyyy".

Derek hugged the boy tight and said, "how is daddys little man, are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh". Penelope said, "did you get the pictures and videos I sent you"?, he said, "I did and I shared it with the rest of the team, everybody loved them".

Dave said, "he's growing up so fast, it just seems like yesterday he was born and now look at him", Derek said, "he's an amazing little kid for sure". Penelope said, "he's a lot like his daddy that way", he winked at her as he beamed with pride at his son.

Fran looked up at her husband as he said, "are you ready to head home"?, she said, "I am", she stood up and hugged Derek, Penelope and Ty, Dave helped her put her coat on and then he intertwined their fingers and waved as they headed out the front door, closing it behind them.

Derek and Penelope watched from the window as they pulled away and then he sat down on the couch with his wife and cuddled close. He put his hand on her stomach and said, "how are you and the baby"?, she said, "we're fine".

He kissed the side of her neck and said, "I missed you both, you three sooooooooo much", she looked up at him and said, "we missed you to". Derek said, "have you eaten this evening"?, she said, "no but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, I'll go fix some dinner and then I'll put Ty down for the night and you my beautiful wife can sit and rest".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "sounds like a plan handsome, I'm exhausted", he kissed her lips and then got up to head to the kitchen. When he was walking up the hall somebody knocked on the door, he said, "I'll get it baby girl" as he walked over and put his hand on the knob.

He opened the door and saw a man in a suit standing there, he said, "can I help you"?, the man said, "are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "I am, what's this about"?, the man handed him an envelope and said, "you've been served" and Derek watched as the man then turned and walked away.

He closed the door and walked into the living room where Penelope was and she said, "who was it handsome"?, he said, "I just got severed with some papers". She sat up on the end of the couch and said, "from who"?, he opened the envelope and after reading it he looked up at her and said, "it's from Savannah, Tylers mom".

Penelope said, "what does she want"?, he looked at her and said, "she can't do this, I won't let this happen, not now, not ever". Penelope said, "what is it"?, Derek said, "she's suing for custody of Tyler, she's suing for custody of our son" and her heart broke as the possibility of losing her son crossed her mind.


	47. Chapter 47

Meant To Be-Ch 47

Penelope said, "she's what"?, Derek looked at the papers and then back up at her and said, "she's suing us for custody of Ty", Penelope said, "the little boy that she never wanted"?, Derek said, "exactly". He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "sorry to bother you man but something just happened", Hotch said, "you're not bothering anybody, what's happened"?, Derek said, "I was just served with papers". Hotch said, "papers, what kind of papers"?, he said, "Savannah just served me with papers saying that she wants custody of Tyler".

Hotch said, "we'll be right there", Derek said, "thanks man", Hotch said, "any time Morgan, any time", after the call ended he wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "we can't lose him baby girl, we just can't". She said, "don't worry handsome, our son isn't going to go anywhere, she isn't going to get custody, no way".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "why after 3 years does she come back and now want custody of a child that she hasn't seen since the day he was born"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "with her it could be anything". Derek took a deep breath and said, "Hotch is on the way to see if their is anything he can do to help".

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "do you think that this is my fault"?, he said, "how do you think this is your fault"?, she said, "if I hadn't started adoption procedures then she wouldn't have been notified". Derek kissed her lips and said, "this isn't your fault, Tyler loves you as much as you love him and you are his mommy, not Savannah", Derek said, "Hotch will be here soon and then we'll get things started".

Penelope said, "where he's a lawyer to their has to be something he can do", Derek said, "I hope so sweetness", they both glanced across the room at the little boy and smiled. It wasn't long before they heard a knock at the door, Derek said, "I'll get it" and walked out of the room heading toward the front door.

He opened the door and said, "come in", Jack said, "hey uncle Derek where's Ty"?, Derek said, "hey little man, yeah he's over there playing with Clooney". Jack looked up at his mom and said, "can I go play to", she said, "of course but be careful and be good", he laughed and said, "okay mommyyyyy" as he ran across the room to join Tyler and Clooney.

Emily headed over to the couch and left Derek and Hotch to talk, Derek handed him the papers as they headed toward the kitchen, they sat down and Derek watched as Hotch read the papers from cover to cover. Hotch then looked up and said, "with the way she acted from the day he was born it shouldn't be hard to keep Tyler from her".

Derek said, "does she have a legal leg to stand on"?, he said, "to get visitation maybe but to get custody, no way", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "what should we do"?, Hotch said, "I know the perfect attorney for you, let me make a call and fill someone in on the facts and see what she says", Derek nodded his head yes as he watched Hotch pull up another number and hit dial on his cell.

Emily glanced over her shoulder at the playing boys and then looked back at Penelope and said, "how are you really doing"?, she wiped away a stray tear and said, "how is this happening, why now, why after not wanting him from the day he was born, why does she now supposedly want him"?, Emily said, "I don't think she will ever be able to get custody of Ty, not after the way she acted when he was born".

Derek listened as Hotch filled the person on the other end of the phone in on everything and a few minutes later he gave them the address and said, "we'll see you when you get here". After ending the call he looked at Derek and said, "don't worry she'll be here soon", Derek said, "is she going to take the case"?, Hotch said, "ohhhh yeah, she said that she would definitely take the case and for you not to worry about anything at all".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe this, I can't believe after not seeing him since the day he was born, now, now she wants custody of him". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "let's just wait and see what Millie has to say", Derek smiled and said, "okay man, sounds good" as they turned around and headed back into the living room to fill the girls in on what was happening.


	48. Chapter 48

Meant To Be-Ch 48

The group were still sitting there talking when somebody pulled up a few minutes later, Hotch walked over to the window and then turned around smiling as he said, "that's Millie". Derek walked to the door and opened it and said, "come in please", Millie stepped around him and followed Hotch into the living room.

He then looked around the room and said, "guys this is Millie Cromwell", Penelope smiled and said, "Hotch has told us a lot about you", she grinned and said, "all good I hope". Derek said, "ohhhhhh yes, all good", she took a deep breath and said, "would it be alright if we moved to the dining room so that I can spread my papers out on the table"?, Derek and Penelpoe nodded their heads in agreement and said, "sure" in unison as they all got up and headed out of the room.

Millie carried her briefcase with her and then laid it down on the table, everybody sat down around the table and watched as she pulled out her paperwork and a pen and sat down ready to work. Derek looked at her when she said, "alright Derek, tell me a little about your relationship with Savannah".

Derek said, "we met when I was off on vacation about 4 years ago, we started dating and became serious very quickly and before we knew it she was pregnant with Tyler". Millie said, "did you ever think about marriage"?, he said, "I did but she said that marriage wasn't for her", she nodded her head yes as she wrote everything down.

She then looked at Derek and said, "what about when Ty was born"?, he said, "I proposed again and she refused me again", Millie said, "what about how she acted with Tyler"?, he said, "she didn't want to hold him, feed him, nothing". Millie said, "and did you say anything to her"?, he said, "I did, I told her that she was a mother now and she needed to act like it".

She said, "and what did Savannah say to that"?, he said, "she got up out of the hospital bed, changed her clothes and told me that she wasn't wife or mother material and walked out of the hospital and until today I hadn't heard from her". Millie said, "she never called to check on your or her son"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, never".

Derek said, "and then the week of Christmas this past year I met this amazing angel sitting beside me and while taking care of her we fell in love and got married". Millie smiled as she saw their intertwined fingers and said, "Penelope how do you feel about Tyler"?, she said, "I love him with all my heart".

Derek said, "she recently started the process to legally adopt Ty", Penelope said, "do you think this is what got her started wanting to see him again, is this my fault"?, she shook her head and said, "no, this isn't your fault". Millie said, "I did a little background check on Savannah and I found out a few things that I think will add a little light to the situation".

Everybody listened as she said, "Savannah is now married to a very wealthy man, she got married last year and has been trying to get pregnant unsuccessfully". Penelope said, "so since she can't have another baby she wants to take ours away from us"?, Millie nodded her head and said, "yes".

Emily said, "so you mean that she's been trying since she got married to conceive but couldn't"?, Millie said, "correct", Derek said, "what about trying invitro"?, she said, "she's tried everything but nothing worked". Hotch said, "what does her husband think about children"?, she said, "ohhh he loves them, he wants a house filled with them but since they can't have them together he's doing everything he can in his power to help Savannah get custody of Tyler".

Penelope said, "everything in his power, what does he do"?, Millie said, "she's married to Martin Namen", Emily said, "the Martin Namen that is running for senate, the multi millionaire"?, Millie said, "that would be correct". Derek said, "do you think she will get custody of our son"?, Millie said, "no I don't, she might be granted some supervised visitation but I don't see her getting custody".

Penelope said, "is their any way that we can stop of her getting visitation"?, she said, "I'm going to do everything I can to keep that from happening but everything depends on the judge we get". Emily said, "depends how"?, Mijllie said, "it depends on if Martin knows the judge and if the judge owes him any favors".

Derek said, "I can't lose my son Millie, I can't", she put her hand on his arm and said, "let's not think that way, right now we need to focus on getting our paperwork in order so that we can get the earliest court date possible". Penelope said, "what kind of things do you need from us Millie"?, she said, "I'm going to need to do a complete workup with the two of you, including social services".

Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand and said, "we'll do whatever it takes to keep Tyler safe and with us", Penelope said, "whatever it takes Millie, whatever it takes".


	49. Chapter 49

Meant To Be-Ch 49

A few hours later when Derek and Penelope were putting Ty to bed Derek said, "he's so precious, what will we do if they take him from us"?, Penelope said, "don't think like that, no judge is going to give her custody of our son, no judge at all".

Derek said, "what if"?, she put her finger over his lips and said, "don't go there Derek, we aren't going to lose our son, we won't". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you and I know that Millie is going to do everything she can for us and for Ty".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I don't know what I would do without you", she leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "you're stuck with me mister". He grinned and said, "and you my sexy sexy baby girl are stuck with me forever".

Penelope winked at him and said, "we've got a big day tomorrow so we better head to bed", he nodded his head and sighed as they took one final glance at their son before heading to their bedroom. Derek took a deep breath as he removed his clothes and laid them on the chair beside the bed.

After changing into her night clothes Penelope pulled the covers down on the bed and laid down, Derek laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled and relaxed in his arms and said, "good night my love".

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "good night baby girl, I love you", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I love you to sug". The day had been long and hard for the family but as Derek closed his eyes he sighed and hoped that Millie was right and that Savannah wouldn't have a leg to stand on in court.

The next morning Derek, Penelope and Tyler were eating their breakfast when someone started knocking on their front door. Derek said, "I'll get it beautiful", she sat there drinking her coffee and watching her son eating his food.

She looked at the door and smiled when she saw Fran, Dave and the rest of the team walking in, she said, "are you guys hungry, their is plenty"?, Dave said, "no thanks kitten, we just ate", she said, "hotstuff just made another pot of coffee on the counter if anybody wants any".

As she took a bite of her eggs she couldn't help but smile as the family all got cups out of the cabinet and poured themselves a cup of coffee before joining them at the table. Hotch said, "have you heard anything from Millie yet this morning"?, Derek and Penelope shook their heads and said, "no" in unison.

He pulled his cell off of his pocket and said, "I'll call and see what's going on", Derek nodded his head as he watched his boss and friend walk toward the hall. Fran put her hand on her sons and said, "don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be alright".

He smiled and said, "thanks momma", she winked at him and said, "any time baby boy, any time", they sat there talking until Hotch walked back into the room. Derek said, "well, what did she say, what's happening with our case"?, he took a deep breath and said, "Millie managed to get your case on the docket for this morning".

Penelope said, "wow, that's fast", he said, "that could work in your favor because the sooner you get on the docket the less chance that the judge knows Savannah and her husband". Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "are you ready for this"?, she said, "whatever it takes hotstuff".

He said, "what time do we have to be there"?, Hotch said, "10:00", Derek glanced at his watch and said, "we better get dressed and get out of here then". Fran said, "Dave and I will stay with Ty so you won't have to worry about him while you're gone".

Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Fran", she nodded her head and said, "you're very welcome honey", Derek and his bride then jumped up and headed upstairs to get dressed for their court appearance. A few minutes later they came downstairs, hugged and kissed Tyler and thanked Fran and Dave again before heading out the door with the rest of the team.

As Fran and Dave watched them pulling away she said, "everything has to be alright Dave", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "don't worry Bella we won't lose our little bambino". She looked up at him and said, "from your lips Dave, from your lips".

She then glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile when she saw her grandson carefreely playing with his trucks. The smile on his face warmed both of their hearts and they couldn't help but wonder just how things were going to affect their adorable grandson.


	50. Chapter 50

Meant To Be-Ch 50

When everybody walked into the room Savannah and her husband Martin looked around and smiled, Hotch said, "we'll be right here", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement as they walked up to where Millie was standing. Millie said, "are you two ready"?, Penelope said, "as ready as we're ever gonna be".

She said, "just remain calm, we'll just play it by ear and see what the judge says and does", Derek said, "what do you know about the judge"?, she said, "I did a background check on him before coming to court and I couldn't find anything that would connect him to Martin". Derek said, "that's good, right"?, she said, "definitely".

Just as the couple were walking around the side of the table Savannah stood up and said, "hello Derek", he said, "hello Savannah", she said, "how is my son"?, Derek said, "my son, our son" motioning to himself and Penelope "is fine, he's at home with his nana and nonno". Martin stood up and said, "Tyler is Savannahs son to".

Derek said, "I don't know you and it's obvious that you have nooooo idea who you married but she is not my sons mother, she gave up that right the day she left and told me and I quote I'm not wife or mother material". Savannah said, "but I've changed Derek and I want, we want to raise Tyler, we want to be a family".

Millie said, "why don't you take your seat, court is about to start", Martin took her by the hand and said, "come on honey, we'll let the judge settle this since it's obvious he's not going to be reasonable". Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "come on hotstuff, she's not worth it, they're not worth it".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "you're right sweetness" as he kissed her gently on the lips, after sitting down beside Millie they sat there talking until the baitliff stood up and walked to the center of the large room.

He said, "all rise, Judge Thomas Butler presiding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and got in his seat and sat down. He smiled and said, "you may be seated", everybody then took their seats as they waited for the judge to start the proceedings.

Thomas looked up from the file in front of him and said, "I understand that we are here reguarding the custody of the minor Tyler Spencer Morgan, is that correct"?, both attorneys nodded their heads and said, "yes sir" in unison".

He looked at Millie and said, "Millie are you ready to continue"?, she said, "I am sir", he looked at Savannahs attorney and said, "what about you Chris, are you ready"?, he said, "we are sir". He then looked at Millie and said, "I understand that you are here for the father, is that correct"?, she said, "I am".

Chris then said, "and I'm here for the mother", Millie said, "objection", Thomas said, "on what grounds"?, she said, "Mrs. Namen hasn't seen the child since the day he was born so it's not fair to call her his mother in our opinion".

He said, "sustained", Chris said, "I'll rephrase", he took a deep breath and said, "I am representing the biological mother in this case". Millie smiled as the judge said, "alright", he then wrote a few things down on the file before saying, "alright Chris, please proceed".

He stood up and said, "we call Savannah to the stand", the baitliff walked over to the witness stand and said, "raise your right hand". Savannah raised her hand and listened as the baitliff said, "do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God"?, she said, "I do".

Thomas said, "you may be seated", she sat down and blew out a deep breath, she glanced over a Derek, he was so handsome sitting there and then she glanced down at the wedding ring on his finger. She felt a little twinge knowing that she could have been his wife.

Chris said, "Savannah, can you please tell us in your own words about the relationship you had with Mr. Morgan, Tylers father"?, she nodded her head yes and opened her mouth as she readied to start her tale of their life together.


	51. Chapter 51

Meant To Be-Ch 51

Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand as Savannah said, "Derek and I started out fast, things happened wayyyyyy to quickly for us", Chris said, "what do you mean by that"?, she said, "well we hadn't been dating long when I found out I was pregnant". He said, "and what did Derek think about you getting pregnant"?, she said, "he loved it and immediately proposed and started making plans for our future".

Chris said, "how did you feel about the pregnancy and his plans"?, she said, "at that time I never considered myself wife or mother material, I was to immature and wanted to spread my wings and have fun". Penelope couldn't believe what she had just said, she wanted to spread her wings and enjoy her life, what better way to enjoy life than to marry Derek and have a life with him and their son.

Savannah said, "the further in my pregnancy I got the moreeeeeeee, I don't know restless I guess you would say", Chris said, "what happened when you went into labor"?, she said, "the labor was a normal one but when I held Ty in my arms I had no feelings, no motherly feelings for him, not at that time".

He said, "and now"?, she said, "I love my son and want to spend time with him, watch him grow up and be a mother to him", Millie said, "objection". Thomas said, "on what grounds"?, she said, "we already know that she isn't mother of the year so can she please just stick to facts please"?, he looked at Savannah said, "she does have a point, please just stick to the facts", Savannah nodded her head yes in agreement as she sat back in her seat and crossed her legs.

Chris said, "what happened later that day"?, she said, "Derek proposed again and I said no", he nodded his head and said, "when did you leave the hospital"?, she said, "I was released the next day and when I left the hospital I never talked to Derek until today". Chris said, "and now you're here today wanting to get custody of a son you never spent time with, why"?, she said, "when I married my husband we wanted to start a family immediately but things didn't work out and I found out that I can't carry another child".

He said, "I'm sorry to hear that", she said, "thank you", he said, "if granted custody of Tyler what are your plans for him"?, she said, "he will move in with me and my husband in New York, where we will spoil him rotten". Chris said, "so you have a big home, do you"?, she said, "we have an enormous place with lots of rooms for Tyler and his stuff that we will of course get him".

She took a deep breath and said, "thank you, I have no further questions at this time"?, he walked back over and sat down and Thomas said, "Millie do you have any questions for this witness"?, she stood up and said, "yes mam I do". As she stepped closer to Savannah she said, "so Savannah did you and your spouse ever try in vitro"?, she said, "yes, several times, we tried surrogacy, adoption, everything".

Millie said, "and why were you not able to adopt"?, she mumbled something and Millie said, "I'm sorry, what was that"?, she said, "I was told that I wasn't the mothering type". She said, "and then you want custody of a son that you haven't seen in over 3 years"?, she said, "I've changed so much since Derek and I were together and I deserve to spend time with my son".

She glanced back at her husband who smiled and winked at her, she relaxed and then Millie said, "have you ever tried to contact Derek"?, she said, "no". She said, "have you ever tried to visit so that you could check on your son"?, she said, "no", Millie said, "and yet you're here today trying to get custody of said child"?, she said, "yes but like I said I've matured and am now ready for all of the responsibilities of raising my son".

Millie said, "so let me see if I can get this clear, if you are given custody of Tyler you plan on taking him away from the only parents he's ever known and move him to New York"?, she said, "yes but", Millie said, "you would uproot a 3 year old boy up from the parents that love him and take care of him to move him in with you and your husband, two people that he doesn't know"?, she said, "yes we do but we would never ever stop Derek from seeing him".

She stood back and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "well isn't that nice of you", Chris stood up and said, "objection", Millie said, "withdrawn sir" and then said, "I have no further questions for this witness at this time". Thomas looked at Savannah and said, "you may step down", she smiled as she stood up and walked over to her seat and sat down beside her husband.

Thomas looked at Chris and said, "do you have any other witnesses"?, he said, "not at this time sir but when social services make their appointed rounds we will be entering the reports and pictures into evidence". Thomas nodded his head and said, "so noted", he then looked at Millie and said, "do you have any witnesses"?, she stood up and said, "I do sir".

He said, "alright, call your first witness", she said, "Derek Morgan", Derek stood up and walked over to the witness stand and he raised his hand as the baitliff said, "raise your right hand". Derek raised his hand and the baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God"?, he said, "I do".

Thomas said, "you may be seated", Derek sat down and took a deep breath as Millie said, "Derek, can you tell us in your own words how you feel about what Savannah is doing"?, he nodded his head yes and opened his mouth as he readied to speak.


	52. Chapter 52

Meant To Be-Ch 52

Derek said, "when I met Savannah I quickly fell for her and thought that she was the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with". Millie said, "and what happened"?, he said, "not long into our relationship she found out she was pregnant with my child".

Everybody listened as he said, "I was so happy, I couldn't wait to be a daddy but Savannah didn't see things the same way". Millie said, "what did she say"?, he said, "she told me that she wasn't mother material, that she wasn't ready to be a mother".

Millie said, "how long after you found out she was pregnant did you propose the first time"?, he said, "within the hour that I found out she was carrying my child I popped the question". She said, "and what did Savannah say to your proposal"?, he looked at her and then back at Millie and said, "she said that she wasn't wife material".

Millie crossed in front of him and said, "so let me get this straight, she wasn't wife or mother material"?, he said, "right, that's what she said". Derek said, "I loved her or at least I thought I did, I see now that I had no idea what true love was but I do now".

Thomas listened as Millie said, "tell us about Tyler", Derek grinned and said, "he's an amazing little boy, he's so full of wonder, joy and loves to explore". She smiled and said, "so he's a normal 3 year old boy"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yeah".

He looked at Penelope and said, "he loves his mommy, he loves Penelope with all of his heart and he has since the day he met her". Chris stood up and said, "objection", Thomas said, "on what grounds"?, he said, "the new Mrs. Morgan isn't Tylers mother my client is".

Millie said, "Mrs. Morgan is the only mommy that Tyler has ever known your honor", Thomas nodded his head and said, "sustained". Chris sat back down and bit down on his bottom lip as Millie said, "so how did you meet your new wife"?, he grinned as he told the story of how they met, fell in love and got married.

When he was finished Millie said, "if Savannah is granted custody of Ty how will that make you feel"?, Derek looked up at the judge and said, "I would be devastated, not only me but the only family Ty has ever known will be ripped apart".

Millie smiled and said, "thank you Derek", she then looked up and said, "I have no further questions", the judge looked at Chris and said, "do you have any questions for this witness"?, he said, "I do" and stood up and walked over toward Derek.

He said, "Mr. Morgan, how do you feel about Savannah now"?, he said, "right now I'm angry with her", he nodded his head and said, "so would it be safe to say that you hate her and would do anything to keep her away from her son"?, he said, "no".

Chris said, "no, do you seriously want us to believe that"?, he said, "it's the truth, I never kept her from calling Ty, from coming to see him, she did that all on her own". Chris said, "I have no doubt that you love your son Mr. Morgan but with another child on the way aren't your priorities changing"?, he said, "no, my priorities are the same as they've always been".

Chris said, "and what are those priorities'?, Derek said, "keeping my family safe and happy", Chris said, "your job is a dangerous one is it not"?, he said, "yes it is". Chris said, "do you ever fear for your familys safety because of your work"?, he said, "nobody is safe, things happen, life happens but me and my family all work to keep our unit safe and together".

Thomas smiled as he looked down at Derek, Chris seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Derek said, "I have no further questions for this witness". The judge said, "Mr. Morgan, you may step down", Derek stood up and walked over and sat down beside his wife.

Thomas said, "at this time I'm going to ask that social services visit both homes and check out the atmosphere, follow the family around and see which home would be the best environment for the child in question", Millie and Chris nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful bride as the judge said, "social services will be visiting both homes and then when I get their report I'll bring all of you back in for my final decision". The baitliff said, "everybody riseeeeeee".

Everybody stood up and watched as Thomas stepped down and disappeared into his chambers, Savannah sighed and said, "I can't lose him, I won't lose him". Her husband intertwined their fingers and said, "don't worry beautiful you won't lose him, no matter what I have to do".

She looked at him and smiled, he then looked over his shoulder and nodded his head at a man sitting in the back of the courtroom. Hotch couldn't help but notice the exchange and watched as the man got up and headed out of the room.

Emily said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "nothing I guess", she said, "I know that look", he said, "something seems off with the man that just left". She said, "off, how"?, he said, "I can't put my finger on it but something's off".

Derek said, "how about we all head back to our house and spend some time together with" and before he could finish his sentence all of their cells went off. Hotch said, "we've got a case", Penelope said, "I can't go in bossman, not with social services coming to the house".

Hotch said, "you can work from home so that you can be with Ty, it's not a problem Penelope", she smiled and said, "thank you". He said, "everybody go grab your gobags and we'll meet at the jet ASAP, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed out of the courthouse together.

Savannah and her husband watched on as the agents climbed into their cars and pulled away, he then pulled out his cell and made a call. Savannah said, "I need to use the restroom", he nodded his head and said, "okay sweetie".

After she was gone he said, "I need it done", the voice on the other end said, "when"?, he said, "the blessed BAU is getting ready to head out of town on a case, make sure that they are gone long enough for us to get Tyler and make sure Penelope doesn't or isn't able to follow us".

The man said, "yes sir", he was just putting his cell back into his pocket when Savannah looped her arm through his and said, "are you ready honey"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes my love". She sighed happily hoping that things were going to go in her way.


	53. Chapter 53

Meant To Be-Ch 53

It wasn't long before the team were sitting on the jet getting ready to lift off, JJ looked over at Derek and said, "don't worry Morgan, Savannah won't get away with this". Hotch said, "Millie will do everything she can to make sure Ty stays right where he is", Reid said, "no judge in their right mind would give custody of my nephew to that, that bovine".

Derek laughed and said, "I needed that pretty boy, thank you", he said, "any time but what did I do, I was insulting her", Derek said, "and you did a great job calling her a cow". JJ kissed her husband on the lips and sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder, Dave looked over at Derek and said, "while we're away on this case Fran is going to stay with kitten and Ty, just in case they need anything".

Derek smiled and said, "that makes me feel better, thanks Rossi", he said, "any time son, any time", they all sat back as the jet started rolling down the runway. A few minutes later Derek was all smiles as he saw his wifes beautiful face appear on the screen in front of him, he said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady".

She said, "and you my chocolate drop are all the sugar I'll ever need", Rossi laughed and shook his head and Penelope said, "enough about this oracle". Hotch said, "what were you able to find out"?, she said, "this sickko is taking married couples on Monday and keeping them all week and disposing of their nude bodies on Saturday".

Reid said, "how long has this been going on Garcia"?, she said, "for the past 3 weeks and your latest couple are" and the pictures popped up on their screens and she said, "Mary and Steven Tuttle". Emily said, "when were their bodies discovered"?, Penelope said, "according to reports they were found 3 hours ago at the city dump".

JJ said, "was their any signs of sexual assault""?, she said, "no, none", Reid said, "you can tell by the marks on their arms and feet that they were bound". Dave said, "maybe he got off on their torture"?, Penelope said, "that's my cue to get off here, tata for now", Derek said, "love you goddess", she winked at him and said, "love you to hotstuff" and then the call ended and the screen went black.

Hotch said, "when we land Morgan I want you and Reid to head to the last crime scene", he looked at JJ and said, "I want you and Emily to head to the MEs office and Dave and I will go to the police station and see what we can find out". The rest of the flight they sat there looking at the pictures and talking about motives.

A few days later the team still hadn't found the unsub and were getting more and more frustrated with each passing hour, Derek said, "we've got to catch a lead soon". Reid stood there looking at the map and Derek said, "are you alright"?, he said, "uh huh, yeah", JJ said, "I know that look, it's the I'm on to something look".

Derek said, "what did you find pretty boy"?, he said, "all of the couples were taken in the same 2 mile area and found 3 miles apart", Hotch said, "what are you saying Spencer'?, he drew a circle around the area and said, "the only thing these areas have in common are the moss". Emily said, "and their was moss found on the women but not the men".

Dave said, "maybe he's keeping them separated and after torturing them both he brings them together to dispose of their bodies", Reid looked back at the map and said, "I think our unsub is staying in this area because he lives somewhere in this circle". Hotch said, "Morgan, you, Reid and JJ head south and the rest of us will head east and if you don't find anything we'll meet back here at 5", the agents all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed out of the police station.

Penelope was rubbing her stomach and watching Ty as he slept, he looked so much like Derek, she grinned and said, "my little hotstuff", she glanced down at her watch and said, "Fran will be back soon sooooooo I think I'll just lay back and relax until she gets here". Just as she was getting comfortable she had to get up to answer the knock at the door.

She opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, the man said, "yes, you can get out of my way" and pushed past her and stepped into the house, she said, "excuse me but get out of my house". He put his hand up and pushed her back causing her to fall against the wall and slid to the floor, she grabbed her stomach and got up out of the floor and made her way through to stop the man from getting his hands on Tyler.

She said, "don't touch my son", the man laughed and said ,"he's not your son, I'm going to take him to his real mother", she said, "you're not putting your hands on my child". Penelope grabbed his arm and said, "don't touch him", the man pulled away from her and slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall against the table and hit the couch with her back.

Tyler woke up and started screaming, "mommyyyyyyy mommyyyyyyy", the man picked him up and said, "I'm taking you to your mommy", Penelope felt dizzy and said, "it's okay baby, mommy's here". The man kicked her in the ribs and said, "shut up", she grabbed her side and curled up into a ball protecting her unborn child.

Tyler screamed, "mommyyyyy get me, mommyyyyyyy", Penelope tried to get up but things started going black and the last thing she heard before she lost conscousiness was Tyler screaming for her.


	54. Chapter 54

Meant To Be-Ch 54

Fran walked into the house whistling, she said, "Penelope, Tyler, I'm homeeee", she got no response and she said, "Penelope"?, she then heard moaning and ran into the living room. She said, "oh my God Penelope" and got down and checked her and said, "just lay still honey, I'll call 911 and get you to the hospital".

Penelope said, "T T Ty", Fran said, "where is Ty"?, she said, "m m man took him", she said, "what man"?, she said, "don't know", she grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. Fran said, "tell me what he did to you"?, Penelope said, "he pushed me down by the door and I got up to stop him from taking Tyler".

Fran said, "what happened then"?, she said, "I grabbed him by the arm and he slapped my face and pushed me down, I I I hit my back on the couch and it hurts Fran". Fran looked down and saw blood running down Penelopes leg and said, "honey lay still and stay calm", she said, "I'm trying but what about the baby"?, Fran said, "you have blood running down your legs".

Penelope said, "my baby, I can't lose my baby", Fran grabbed her cell and dialed 911, after the call ended she said, "stay with me Penelope, stay with me and stay calm". She started closing her eyes and Fran said, "no honey, don't go to sleep", Penelope said, "D D Derek, I need to call Derek".

Fran pulled up Dereks number and after a few rings he said, "we were just getting ready to call you momma", Fran said, "honey please tell me that you are on the way home". He said, "yeah and we should be there in a couple of hours, why"?, she said, "I was gone to pick up something in town and when I got back Penelope was in the floor and Ty was gone".

Derek stood up and said, "what do you mean baby girl was in the floor and Ty was gone"?, she then spent the next few minutes filling Derek in on what happened". Derek said, "I need to talk to Penelope", Fran said, "I called 911 and they should be here in a few minutes but until they get here I need you to keep her calm".

Derek said, "what aren't you telling me momma"?, she said, "their is a chance that she might be miscarrying", Derek said, "no, oh no momma not the baby". Fran handed Penelope the phone and said, "here you go sweetie, here's Derek, she said, "hotstuff, I'm so sorry", he said, "baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong".

She said, "he got Ty, I tried to stop him but couldn't", Derek said, "stay calm sweetness, you need to stay calm for the baby", she said, "I'm trying Derek, I'm trying but what if I lose the baby"?, Derek said, "you aren't going to lose the baby, just stay calm and the medics will be there in just a few minutes".

Penelope said, "I love you Derek, no matter what happens", Derek said, "don't you talk like that, everything is going to be fine, the medics will get you to the hospital and the doctors will help you and the baby". Penelope said, "what about Tyler"?, he said, "we'll get him back baby girl, don't you worry about that".

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Derek could finally hear sirens in the background, he said, "sweetness just as soon as we land we'll be there, I promise". She said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to", after the call ended he looked at his team and took a deep breath before he said, "somebody got to baby girl and Ty while momma was gone".

Hotch said, "what happened"?, he said, "he got Ty and hurt Penelope", Reid said, "hurt her, hurt her how"?, Derek said, "he pushed her down on the ground twice, kicked her in the ribs and now momma said that she has blood running down her legs". He looked at Reid and said, "tell me what the chances are that the baby will be alright"?, Reid said, "I I I".

Derek said, "please Reid", Reid said, "right now the chances of losing the baby are about 50-50", Derek said, "I can't lose them, I can't lose my wife and babies". Dave pulled him into his arms and said, "don't worry we'll get Ty back and kitten and the baby are going to be just fine, you'll see", Derek reached up and wiped away the tears that were currently streaming down his face.

Meanwhile at the airport Savannah and her husband are sitting on the plane waiting, Savannah said, "where are they, where are they"?, he took her by the hand and said, "don't worry beautiful, they will be here soon". A few minutes later they looked up and saw one of their associates carrying Tyler onto the plane.

Savannah said, "is he alright"?, the man nodded his head and said, "he cried himself to sleep", she took the sleeping child and looked down at him and as the plane started down the runway she said, "mommy's here, mommy's here. Martin smiled at his wife and said, "he's our now and Derek and his precious Penelope will never see him again", Savannah smiled and said, "never again".

That's all of Meant To Be but don't worry the sequel called Snatched will be coming soon


End file.
